M'emmèneras tu au paradis?
by Magical Girl Kiki
Summary: Peut on sauver un ange de l'enfer où il a été précipité?GOMEN pour le retard!
1. Apparition

Auteur : Magical girl Kiki

Titre : M'emméneras-tu au paradis ?

Série : Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, yaoï,

ATTENTION : contrairement à ce que peut laisser penser le titre, ça ne va pas être très joyeux, il y aura viol, lemon selon les chapitres, violence, tortures physiques mais surtout morales.Ca va donc être parfois très noir. C'est vraiment pas pour les petits enfants. Sinon pour ce chapitre, je dirai juste LIME et vocabulaire un peu cru, sinon rien de bien choquant, on va commencer en douceur.

Disclamer : Même s'il s'agit d'un UA, aucun des persos qui sera dans cette fic ne m'appartient. Il n'y que les idées complètement folles qui sont à moi.

Chapitre 1 : Apparition

Heero parvint à se glisser dans la rame juste avant que les portes ne se ferment et s'avança difficilement parmi la foule compacte qui engorgeait le peu d'espace disponible. Il réussit à se glisser vers l'arrière, son endroit de prédilection dans ce genre de situation, mais fut néanmoins stoppé par un homme énorme qui le bloqua à un mètre cinquante du fond de la rame. Il soupira de soulagement mais également d'exaspération. De soulagement pour avoir réussit à attraper ce métro d'extrême justesse et d'exaspération contre sa moto qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de refuser de démarrer le soir où il en aurait eu plus que besoin. Car il avait un rendez-vous pour un nouveau travail qu'il ne voulait absolument pas rater et donc pas question d'être en retard.

Son grand-père James, que tout le monde appelé J, venait de revendre sa boutique d'informatique dans laquelle Heero avait travaillé avec brio en tant que gérant pendant ces cinq dernières années malgré son jeune âge et J avait longtemps caressé l'espoir de le voir prendre sa succession. Mais à 25 ans, le jeune homme n'avait pas envie de rester dans cette branche, même si les responsabilités que représentait la gérance d'une telle boutique l'enthousiasmaient. C'était donc avec beaucoup de regrets que son grand-père avait respecté son choix et avait conseillé son petit-fils à un de ses amis qui cherchait justement quelqu'un pour s'occuper de son night-club, le « Heaven or Hell » autrement appelé le « Double H ». Certes, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait déjà fait mais Heero n'avait pas peur de la difficulté et avait accepté immédiatement de rencontrer ce fameux ami.

Il lui fallait absolument ce travail. Il en avait énormément envie parce que le night-club qu'il aurait à gérer, s'il avait le poste, avait une grande réputation dans le monde de la nuit que le jeune homme côtoyait depuis longtemps. Heero en avait d'ailleurs voulu à son grand-père de ne jamais lui avoir parler avant de son ami et donc de ne pas avoir user de cette amitié pour permettre à son petit-fils d'accéder à ce panthéon des festivités nocturnes, son Eldorado personnel. Car même s'il n'avait jamais pu y entrer, l'entrée étant particulièrement sélective, Heero savait que ce club était ce qui se faisait de mieux dans le genre, tout cela notamment grâce à l'attraction phare de la boîte, un jeune danseur dont le nom de scène était Shinigami et qui par sa beauté et ses chorégraphies déchaînaient depuis presque trois ans la foule nombreuse qui se pressait dans l'unique but de le voir.

C'était la principale raison qui l'avait poussé à accepter le rendez-vous, pour ce travail : rencontrer enfin le « Prince de la nuit », comme le surnommaient les journaux. Mais paradoxalement Heero ignorait à quoi ressemblait le jeune homme, aucune photo de lui n'ornait la façade du club et aucune n'était parue dans un quelconque magazine ; un petit caprice de l'artiste qui tentait de rester simple mais augmentait ainsi involontairement sa popularité auprès des noctambules. Seuls ceux qui entraient dans le club pouvaient l'admirer. Mais à elle seule sa réputation sulfureuse, due à ses attitudes sur scène, donnait à Heero l'envie d'obtenir le job pour pouvoir l'approcher de près.

L'autre raison moins glorieuse était que le club était a l'opposé de l'endroit où se trouvait son actuel appartement et s'il était pris pour le job, il pourrait déménager pour être plus prêt de son lieu de travail mais aussi pour échapper à son actuelle voisine, une blonde complètement nymphomane qui voulait absolument lui mettre le grappin dessus. Heero n'avait aucun grief contre les femmes, au contraire il était bisexuel et alternait allégrement les conquêtes masculines et féminines mais cette fille n'était pas du tout son type. Cependant elle ne semblait jamais se décourager, malgré le nombre de fois où Heero l'avait repoussé et elle multipliait les stratagèmes pour parvenir à ses fins. En désespoir de cause devant tant d'acharnement, Heero avait décidé de changer de domicile, alors ce nouveau travail tombait à point nommé pour lui permettre de se débarrasser de cette sangsue.

Heero tourna légèrement la tête et se regarda dans une vitre. Sans être narcissique, il comprenait cette fille car il savait qu'on le décrivait fréquemment comme étant une « bombe sexuelle » : Ni trop grand, ni trop petit, le corps mince mais agréablement musclé, des cheveux bruns courts et indisciplinés, des traits légèrement asiatiques qu'il devait à sa mère, des yeux bleus cobalt venant de son père que ses conquêtes qualifiés de froids mais qui rajoutaient à son charmes selon les mêmes personnes. Un corps parfait agrémenté d'un intellect au-dessus de la moyenne, prouvant qu'il n'était pas seulement une belle gueule. Conscient de tous ces atouts, Heero n'avait aucun mal à séduire les hommes comme les femmes et à les mettre dans son lit le temps qu'il le voulait mais qui dépassait rarement un mois. Mais pour l'instant il n'avait pas trouvé LA personne qui lui conviendrait vraiment au point de vouloir vivre avec et il s'en contentait. Son univers était parfait. Enfin presque…

Heero soupira de nouveau. Tout aurait été parfait si ce soir il avait pu prendre sa moto et arriver sans encombre au club. Mais sa Kawasaki blanche n'avait pas été de cette avis et avait refuser de démarrer, l'obligeant ainsi à prendre le métro un vendredi soir pendant les heures de pointes et surtout pendant la journée la plus chaude de la saison. Il regretta d'ailleurs de n'avoir pas pu se changer avant d'attraper le métro, pressé par le temps. Car en choisissant ses vêtements il avait compté sur le vent de la course pour pouvoir se rafraîchir pendant le trajet et ainsi se mettre en valeur sans mourir de chaud. Le pantalon de cuir noir et le débardeur assorti auraient peut-être été possibles à supporter en moto mais là il lui donnait littéralement l'impression de fondre sous la chaleur.

La personne devant lui se déplaça pour descendre. Heero voulut avancer pour s'installer plus confortablement au fond de la rame mais il se figea brusquement, incapable de bouger.

Oubliée son insupportable voisine, oublié le monde agglutiné dans le métro et la chaleur torride qui y régnait, oublié même le boulot qu'il s'apprêtait à obtenir. Plus rien ne comptait sauf la douce chaleur subite dans ses reins et son pantalon soudain trop petit pour son sexe tendu par le désir.

La cause : devant lui, de dos se tenait une apparition, un ange : homme ou femme impossible de dire à quel bord appartenait la magnifique silhouette androgyne mais la personne portait un t-shirt noir extrêmement court qui dévoilait le creux de ses reins et une peau diaphane qu'on devinait d'une douceur incomparable et un short également noir enserrant des jambes fines et musclées. Mais ce qui attira surtout les yeux d'Heero, ce fut la longue tresse châtain aux reflets caramels qui se balançait lentement et dont le bout frôlait les fesses de son propriétaire, y attirant irrémédiablement le regard.

Heero était envoûté ; s'il était vraiment une « bombe », alors cette personne était un Big Bang sensuel. Le japonais ne croyait pas au coup de foudre, surtout sans avoir vu son visage, mais il sentait qu'il était pris d'un coup de désir irrésistible pour ce corps parfait, une envie incontrôlable de le posséder et de le faire plier sous les pulsions du siens. Il fallait qu'il le touche, qu'il caresse cette peau blanche et tentatrice.

Mais en même temps, il avait peur de le faire car il n'y avait personne autour de cette apparition, malgré la foule, comme s'elle était entourée d'une bulle infranchissable, comme si une mystérieuse aura invisible empêchait quiconque de s'approcher de cet ange. Heero avait peur que celui-ci disparaisse si jamais il tendait la main pour essayer de le toucher. Mais il fallait qu'il le fasse malgré tout, il avait toujours aimé les défis et il se lança celui de s'approcher de cet ange et de goûter au sel de sa peau. Quoi qu'il arrive. Même si ce geste le faisait s'évanouir dans l'air. Son désir était trop puissant pour qu'il ne le suive pas.

Heero prit son courage à deux mains et fit deux pas, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de sa cible, qui ne l'avait visiblement pas remarqué. Il s'avança encore, collant cette fois son corps contre le dos de l'ange. Celui-ci sentit quelqu'un derrière lui mais dans un métro bondé, c'était normal et il ne se retourna pas pour si peu. Mais juste après, Heero posa une main sur ses fesses alors qu'avec sa langue il venait lécher le lobe de son oreille. Sa proie sursauta quand ses doigts suivirent lentement la couture arrière du short qui moulait effrontément la raie des fesses. Mais Heero ne nota aucun autre signe de rejet et encouragé par cette réaction, il glissa son autre main sur le ventre de la personne, titillant son nombril découvert avant de descendre plus bas. Et il s'arrêta surpris.

- J'y crois pas, t'es un mec, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du jeune homme. Non pas que ça me dérange, je suis bi, mais j'ai jamais été autant excité par quelqu'un. J'ai mis beaucoup de monde dans mon lit mais toi t'es tout simplement bandant. Je pourrais te baiser sur le champ sans me soucier du fait qu'on est dans un lieu public.

Pendant qu'il parlait, il avait empoigné à travers le vêtement le sexe du natté qui apparemment appréciait la situation, au vu de l'érection qui tendait fortement le tissu. Heureux de l'effet qu'il produisait, Heero caressa langoureusement le membre dressé sous sa main et commença à donner des coups de reins contre les fesses du jeune homme, illustrant ainsi ses paroles et son envie de le prendre. Heero sentit en réponse que le natté poussait contre sa main demandant plus et dans un gémissement sa tête roula vers l'arrière, venant se poser sur l'épaule du japonais qui en profita pour attaquer de sa bouche le cou blanc qui s'offrait à lui.

Il léchait avidement la peau tendre quand un murmure haletant et haché, parvint à son oreille :

- Je…dois….descendre…

Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils venaient de s'arrêter à une station mais Heero sentit le jeune homme s'échapper rapidement de son étreinte et avant qu'il ait pas réagir, celui-ci se précipita vers la porte de la rame qui se referma juste dans son dos. Le métro redémarra lentement et le japonais eut le temps de voir une silhouette fine suivie d'une longue natte montait quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier qui débouchait à la surface.

Heero resta sous le choc quelques instants : Il avait vraiment caressé le natté de cette façon à la vue de tout le monde, Il avait vraiment eu envie de lui faire l'amour dans ce métro ? Il avait certes le sang chaud mais jamais il n'avait agi de cette façon, avec personne. Mais ce jeune homme avait mis en un clin d'œil ses sens en ébullition, noyant son cerveau sous le désir et lui faisant tout oublier alors qu'il n'avait même pas vu son visage. Le seul fait de voir son corps lui avait fait perdre la tête.

Maintenant que l'objet de son désir avait disparu, Heero réalisa, les idées un peu plus claires, qu'il arrivait à la station où il devait descendre, le club ne se trouvant qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de là. A la fois frustré par cet intermède et heureux d'avoir pu étreindre même peu de temps un corps aussi beau, Heero descendit de la rame un sourire aux lèvres, chose qui arrivait rarement et grima l'escalier qui l'amena à l'air libre. Il prit la direction du « Heaven or Hell », les pensées confuses où se mélangeait le natté qu'il venait de voir et la vedette du club qu'il allait enfin rencontré. Son esprit lui rappelait l'importance du travail qu'il voulait obtenir mais en même temps son corps excité demandait à être soulagé.

Arrivant devant l'entrée du club, Heero se força à respirer lentement pendant de longues minutes pour calmer ses sens surchauffés. S'il voulait ce travail, il se devait de faire bonne impression et dans cet état, ce ne serait pas possible. Il parvint à reprendre le contrôle de lui –même et inspira un grand coup avant de lever la main et de frapper à la porte à double battant.

A SUIVRE.

Voilà ! Premier chapitre terminé !

Vous en dites quoi ? Est-ce que ça vaut le coup que je fasse la suite ?

Dites-moi votre avis, n'hésitez surtout pas, je n'ai encore manger personne….

Kiki


	2. Le double H

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki

Titre : M'emmèneras-tu au paradis ?

Série : C'est les persos de Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, Yaoï, OOC, un peu d'humour avant de tomber en enfer pour certains chapitres suivants. Il y aura aussi un peu de sang- vraiment un peu- vers la fin du chapitre.

ATTENTION : A l'occasion de cette suite, je me permets d'inventer un nouveau genre, le PPS (Petit Plaisir Solitaire). Je dirai que niveau avertissement, ça correspond un peu à LIME mais ça n'engage que moi.

Disclamer : Si seulement ils étaient à moi !

**Chtite note** : L'idée de la scène du métro dans le chapitre 1 m'est venue en voyant un fanart Evangelion où Kaoru caresse Shinji dans le métro. Malheureusement mon ordi a planté à ce moment-là et depuis plus moyen de mettre la main dessus. Je lance donc un appel : si quelqu'un a déjà vu cette image, il peut me dire où la trouver.

**Chtite note 2 **: S'il y a des dessinateurs parmi mes lecteurs, j'espère que la description de Duo dans ce chapitre( le rideau) vous inspirera. Si quelqu'un se sent capable de le faire…

RAR:

**Onarluca**: Toujours là! J'en suis heureuse. Que des compliments? Merci mais mes joues ont pris une jolie teinte rouge en lisant ça. Début accrocheur? La suite n'est pas mal non plus, enfin selon moi. Quel sera ton avis? Bonne lecture

**Neko**: Si je pose la question, c'est que je suis toujours inquiète de savoir si mes histoires plaisent car je suis très mauvais juge de mon propre travail. Mais si tu me dis que ça vaut une suite, ça me rassure. Voici donc le chapitre 2, j'espère que ça te plaira.

**Taki chan**: Et oui Heero est vraiment très chaud et ça ne fait que commencer. Lis vite et tu verras que j'ai raison( Normal c'est moi l'auteur je sais ce que je mets dans mes histoires). Amuse-toi bien.

**Obscura**: Tout simplement superbe? Oula vas-y doucement, sinon je ne tiendrai jamais jusqu'à la fin si tout le monde me fait ce genre de commentaires… Enfin, si tu le penses vraiment, ça me fait plaisir. C'est vrai que Duo n'est pas contre un peu de rentre-dedans mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses…Quoique…Mystère sur son comportement avec malgré tout un début d'explication dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture

**Kasufu**: Je demande toujours si ça vaut une suite, j'aime savoir si mes délires plaisent à d'autres que moi. Je vois que c'est le cas et ça me donne du courage pour écrire la suite. Si tu trouves qu'il y a tout pour plaire dans le premier chapitre, qu'en sera-t-il dans celui-ci vient? j'angoisse à l'idée que ça pourrait ne pas plaire autant. J'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas.

**Iriachan**: Merci de penser que c'est trop bien. J'espère que tu diras encore ça à la fin du chapitre 2. Voici la suite, pourvu que tu apprécies!

**Lucy-hp**: toujours fidèle à mes histoires et ça me fait plaisir. Bien sûr que la voisine de Heero c'est Réléna. Ne sangsue accrochée aux basques de Hee-chan, ça ne peut être qu'elle. En ce qui concerne tes autres commentaires, tout est vrai, c'est d'ailleurs tout l'intérêt de ce deuxième chapitre mais comment cela va-t-il se passer? Je te laisse le découvrir. Et si tu dis, miam pour Duo en petit short noir, lis d'abord la description que je fais de lui plus bas, et on en reparlera. C'est explosif. A+.

**Azalea-Maxwell**: Merci pour la review et ravie que ça te plaise. Demander si gentiment la suite, ça ne peut que m'encourager à m'exécuter. C'est chose faite Maintenant bonne lecture.

**Kida Saille**: Tout le mondea l'air d'aimer mon début et tout cela me ravie. Tu veux la suite? la voilà. Bonne lecture.

**Jeri**: Pas grave si tu n'as pas laissé de review pour «perte de contrôle» L'important c'est que tu ais lu et apprécié. Sinon tu as deviné juste en ce qui concerne Shinigami mais c'était facile,non? Pour voir la tête de Heero quand il le découvrira, lis vite ce qui suit. Début sulfureux, Oui et je ne vais pas m'arrêter là. Alors ne trépigne plus et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2 : Le Double H.

La porte du club s'ouvrit doucement devant Heero, laissant place à un jeune homme qui devait avoir deux ou trois ans de moins que le japonais. Le corps tout en finesse, les cheveux blonds, les yeux intensément bleus et un sourire charmant sur les lèvres, magnifique en fait, il dévisagea le visiteur un instant avant d'ouvrir plus franchement la porte en s'exclamant :

- Bonjour, tu dois être Heero, c'est ça ?

- Exact mais comment…

- Comment je le sais ? Le patron nous a prévenu que tu avais rendez-vous pour le poste de gérant. Il nous a longuement parlé de ton grand-père et nous a fait une brève description de toi. Un métis japonais avec des yeux cobalt, ça doit pas être très courant. Je t'ai reconnu tout de suite et….

- Tu t'arrêtes jamais pour respirer, demanda Heero en rigolant.

- Oups, désolé, s'excusa le jeune homme. C'est mon meilleur ami, Duo, qui déteint sur moi, c'est une vraie pipelette et une boule d'énergie qu'on arrive jamais à calmer. Mais je parle, je parle et je te laisse sur le paillasson. Quel manque de manière, comme diraient mes soeurs ! Entre je t'en prie. Et au fait je m'appelle Quatre, enchanté de te rencontrer !

Quatre s'effaça, permettant à Heero de pénétrer enfin dans ce lieu dont il avait tant rêvé. Il fit quelques pas derrière son guide dans un large couloir avant de passer sous un grand rang de perles blanches que le blond retint pour le laisser passer. Heero s'arrêta aussitôt après.

- Waouh, articula-t-il.

- Et oui, répondit le jeune homme en rigolant. Ca fait souvent cet effet-là la première fois.

Heero dévorait des yeux cet endroit qu'il avait maintes fois imaginé mais son esprit n'avait conçu qu'une pâle copie.

Tout au fond de la salle se trouvait une scène, large et profonde, vivement éclairée par deux rangées de spots, l'une au plafond, l'autre sur le bord de la scène. Devant celle-ci, un vaste espace vide qui devait sûrement servir de piste de danse aux clients et dont le parquet brillait sous les lumières bariolées. Le reste de la salle était presque intégralement rempli par des tables rondes entourées de chaises et réparties de manière ce que personne ne soit gêner par les autres. Sur la droite de la pièce, deux portes menant aux toilettes. Sur la gauche se dressait un immense bar avec derrière une multitude de verres et de bouteilles et devant de hauts tabourets. De chaque coté du bar s'ouvrait une porte, celle de droite donnant de toute évidence sur les coulisses tandis que l'autre laissait entrevoir un escalier. De part et d'autre de l'entrée qu'ils avaient franchis, se trouvaient deux alcôves avec des rideaux permettant de les isoler du reste de la salle ainsi que de profonds canapés

Mais ce qui retenait surtout l'attention de Heero, c'était que la décoration du Double H avait été conçue de manière à jouer sur le contraste entre deux « couleurs », le noir et le blanc, qui caractérisaient les lieux d'où le club tiré son nom : Hell or Heaven, l'enfer et les cieux. Le mobilier dans son ensemble, bar, chaises, tables mais également les nappes et les cendriers ainsi que les supports des lumières alternaient harmonieusement les deux teintes, les mariant ou les opposant sans pour autant créer de rupture dans l'équilibre de la salle. Et pour compléter le tout, ça et là étaient disposées de superbes statuettes en ivoire ou en onyx, représentant des anges et des démons, ajoutant encore à la dualité des lieux.

Néanmoins, bien que pouvant paraître étrange et décalé, l'ensemble était sobre et de très bon goût.

Heero était époustouflé, tout était cent fois plus beau que ce qu'il avait pu imaginé. L'espace d'un instant, il pensa que si c'était la même chose pour la vedette du club, le fameux Shinigami, la beauté de son physique devait sûrement égalé celle de son ange de tout à l'heure. Et rien qu'à ce souvenir, il sentit la chaleur revenir sur ses joues et dans une autre partie de son anatomie.

Quatre le laissa découvrir tranquillement le club avant de l'inviter d'un geste de la tête à s'avancer vers le bar où, Heero remarqua quelques personnes. Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un pas, un léger déclic se fit entendre venant des coulisses, probablement quelqu'un qui déclenche un mécanisme, car un lourd rideau de velours noir descendit lentement du plafond, cachant la scène aux regards. Heero resta bouche bée, immobile et muet devant ce qui venait d'apparaître à ses yeux.

Au centre du rideau, encadré d'une fine auréole blanche tranchant sur le sombre tissu, il y avait un dessin. Un dessin mais dont le trait et les couleurs étaient si délicats et réalistes que l'on aurait cru qu'il s'agissait d'une photo, un dessin en pied d'un jeune homme. Heero laissa ses yeux glissaient lentement du bas vers le haut du portrait.

Les pieds nus et les jambes sensuellement écartées, le jeune homme portait un pantalon noir contrastant avec l'épiderme diaphane, qui enserrait étroitement ses membres inférieurs, comme une seconde peau. De plus, celui-ci était taille basse, la fermeture était à moitié baissée et le tissu avait été tiré sur la gauche, dévoilant légèrement une hanche galbée et la peau imberbe de l'aine. Au ventre plat et au nombril exquis succédait un torse nu et lisse, finement musclé. Son corps paraissait presque féminin mais était pourtant indéniablement masculin, un paradoxe délicieux. Le jeune homme avait les deux bras relevés et repliés, les mains tenant chacune le coude du bras opposé. Autour de ses poignets, il y avait deux bracelets noirs, des fers plus exactement d'où pendaient le long des biceps un morceau de chaîne. Tout le haut du visage, le front et les yeux, était ainsi caché par les avant-bras, ne laissant apparaître que la bouche dont les lèvres pleines et attirantes étaient étirées par un sourire doucement diabolique et elles étaient comme peintes avec du sang. Un léger filet carmin avait d'ailleurs coulé de la commissure des lèvres sur le menton et une goutte était même tombée sur le torse blanc, y laissant une traînée rouge vif. De magnifiques cheveux châtains cascadaient jusqu'à ses chevilles et de son dos partaient deux immenses ailes, une blanche et duveteuse comme celle d'une colombe, l'autre noir et lisse comme celle d'une chauve-souris. Au-dessus du dessin, il était écrit en lettres gothiques pourpres « Shinigami ».

Détournant difficilement le regard du dessin, Heero balbutia :

- Quatre…c'est…vraiment… ?

- Oui, répondit le blond avec un sourire indulgent, comme s'il était face à un enfant. Mon ami Duo a vraiment servi de modèle pour ce dessin. C'est lui le seul et unique Shinigami. Une amie, Hilde, qui fait des études d'art, l'a réalisé. C'est réussi, non ?

- Plutôt oui, déglutit le japonais, c'est époustouflant de réalisme.

- C'est vrai que Hilde s'est surpassé, même s'il n'a pas les cheveux aussi longs, ni d'ailes dans le dos bien sûr, c'est un portrait très fidèle… Mais ne te laisse pas impressionné par ce dessin. En réalité, Duo n'est pas aussi intimidant,… enfin pas toujours, ajouta Quatre en rigolant. Allez viens maintenant, je te propose de boire un verre en attendant que le patron soit libre. Il te demande de l'excuser mais il est en pleine discussion avec une des danseuses, il ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps.

- D'accord pour le verre mais je voudrais d'abord me rafraîchir un peu, le métro en cette saison c'est l'horreur…

- Je te comprends, vas-y je t'en prie, Tu as vu où étaient les toilettes ?

- Oui, pas de problème, répondit Heero. Je reviens.

Après un petit sourire à son interlocuteur, Heero se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte des toilettes. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste sûr et entra. Il resta un instant dos au bois verni avant d'avancer de quelques pas et de s'agenouiller. Il jeta un regard circulaire à toutes les cabines pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, puis se releva et entra dans celle la plus éloigné de l'entrée.

Il avait légèrement menti à Quatre, ce n'était pas pour se rafraîchir qu'il était venu là mais plutôt pour faire redescendre son taux d'hormones qui avait grimpé en flèche deux fois en moins d'un quart d'heure. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs que le blond n'ait pas remarqué la bosse qui tendait son pantalon déjà très moulant à l'origine. Heero ne contrôlait plus les réactions de son corps et soupira de dépit à se sentir aussi faible devant son désir. Il n'allait jamais pouvoir tenir face à ce fameux Duo si un simple dessin lui donnait une telle érection. C'était la deuxième fois dans la même journée, la première datant de tout à l'heure dans le métro, qu'il se sentait saisi d'une irrésistible envie de prendre quelqu'un sans se soucier du reste.

Rien que de repenser à ces deux corps superbes, incomparables, envoûtants… bref en un mot : parfaits, Heero sentit un regain de sang monter dans son sexe. Il s'adossa à la porte de la cabine et défit rapidement l'ouverture de son pantalon. Il soupira de bien-être quand la pression sur son membre se relâcha alors qu'il faisait descendre le vêtement et son boxer le long de ses jambes. Il remonta ses mains de ses cuisses où elles avaient glissé et en posa une légèrement sur son sexe. Il gémit et grogna simultanément car son membre tendu était si sensible que ce simple effleurement lui avait déjà fait voir des étoiles. Incapable de résister plus longtemps à son désir, Heero enroula sa paume et ses doigts autour de son érection et commença dessus un mouvement immédiatement rapide. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabondait au rythme des vas et viens qu'il se prodiguait, les sensations affluant à une vitesse folle. Il imagina qu'il n'était pas seul et deux fantasmes traversèrent simultanément son esprit :

- les lèvres rouges de sang et sensuelles du Shinigami sur son sexe, sa bouche chaude et humide l'avalant entièrement, sa langue qu'il devinait taquine léchant ses bourses…

- le corps de l'ange courbé sous le sien, son membre plongeant sans fin dans son intimité, ses testicules cognant à chaque coup de reins contre l'arrière de ses cuisses…

La main de Heero resserra sa prise et accéléra ses mouvements alors que les deux images se confondaient dans sa tête, augmentant encore son désir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il fut submergé par la jouissance et il se libéra dans un râle de plaisir qui franchit ses lèvres malgré lui.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle. Une fois remis de son orgasme fulgurant, Heero rouvrit les yeux et se redressa, quittant l'appui de la porte. Arrachant un morceau de papier toilette, il se nettoya rapidement avant de le jeter et de tirer la chasse d'eau. Il se rhabilla ensuite et sortit de la cabine. Debout devant les lavabos, il ouvrit un robinet d'eau froide, se lava les mains pour ensuite s'asperger le visage. Il coupa l'eau et s'essuya lentement à l'aide d'une douce serviette blanche, brodée au nom du club. Il s'examina ensuite un instant dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Il était encore légèrement rouge au niveau des pommettes mais cela ne paraîtrait nullement suspect. Il pouvait affronter son futur patron sans problème, il était enfin redevenu maître de son corps.

Il sortit des toilettes et se dirigea sans hésiter vers le bar, où Quatre l'accueillit de nouveau avec un sourire.

- Heero, je commençais à me demander si tu allais revenir, plaisanta le blond. Laisse-moi te présenter les personnes qui sont présentes. Elles font toutes partie du personnel.

Il désigna chaque personne en précisant son nom et sa fonction.

- Commençons par les dames : Voici Catherine qui est lanceuse de couteau et illusionniste, Stella, Myriam et Laura qui sont danseuses ; il y a aussi Ted et Alex les videurs, Phil, Eddy, Vince et Léo nos musiciens ; et derrière le bar, notre spécialiste des cocktails Howard et son assistant Trowa qui est aussi la cible préféré de Catherine.

- Et toi, demanda Heero, quel est ton rôle ici ?

- Moi, je serai ton assistant, si toutefois tu obtiens le poste de gérant. Je fais des études de psycho la journée et je donne un coup de main ici le soir. Sinon pour le reste de l'équipe il y a Wufei qui est notre costumier/accessoiriste et bien sûr Duo notre Shinigami. Voilà, tout le monde n'est pas là mais si tu restes, tu feras la connaissance des autres le moment venu.

- Alors jeune homme, demanda Howard, on te sert quelque chose à boire en attendant le grand patron ?

- Volontiers, répondit Heero. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de la spécialité du club, je tiens absolument à y goûter.

- Pas de problème. Trowa, fit le barman en se tournant vers le jeune homme, tu lui prépare ça ?

Le dénommé Trowa acquiesça de la tête et se tourna pour prendre diverse bouteilles derrière lui. Heero le regarda attentivement. Il était grand et mince, mais parfaitement proportionné, il possédait de superbes yeux verts émeraude mais l'un d'eux était caché par une grande mèche châtain. Oui, se dit Heero, il avait un physique très agréable, pas de la même manière que Quatre mais tout aussi attirant.

Alors qu'il observait attentivement les courbes arrières du jeune barman, Heero sentit une main se saisir de son menton, tourner son visage et il se retrouva face à Quatre, qui lui souriait toujours.

- Comme tu vas sûrement avoir le poste, il faut que tu saches que nous sommes comme une grande famille et en tant que telle, il y a certaines règles à respecter, dont voici la première : ne jamais toucher aux affaires des autres. Alors s'il te plaît, mets tes yeux ailleurs que sur MON petit ami. Et comme d'après ton grand-père, tu es un chaud lapin, on va tout de suite mettre les choses au clair, ça éviteras les problèmes : tout le monde a quelqu'un dans sa vie, sauf Wufei qui clame haut et fort qu'il est 100 hétéro mais je ne désespère pas de le convertir et puis Duo…

Sa voix sembla se briser quand il évoqua son meilleur ami et une lueur d'immense tristesse passa dans ses yeux. Mais il se ressaisit aussitôt et continua :

- Duo…ben c'est Duo, inaccessible, insupportable mais tellement attachant, célibataire et ne voulant absolument rien y changer. Je te conseille vivement de ne pas essayer de le draguer et….

Il fut subitement interrompu par un jeune chinois qui sortit furieux des coulisses en hurlant :

- OU ES CE SHAZI DE MAXWELL ? IL EST EN RETARD POUR SES DERNIERS ESSAYAGES ET…..

- Calme-toi, Wufei, intervint doucement Trowa. Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas là.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Il est en retard et il n'aura pas intérêt à venir pleurer que ses costumes ne sont pas prêts ou je l'enverrai sur scène sans rien, pour lui apprendre.

- Oulà, fit Heero en rigolant, il y aura intérêt à faire attention, ça risque de provoquer des émeutes.

Tout le monde éclata de rire avec lui et même Wufei s'autorisa un sourire qui adoucit son visage sévère et un éclat de malice brilla dans ses yeux noirs.

- Ce petit plaisantin doit être le fameux Heero. Très bien, Isabel vient de sortir du bureau de patron, il t'attends, fit-il en croisant les bras un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

-Viens, dit Quatre au japonais. Je t'y emmène ou tu vas te perdre.

- Mais il n'a pas même encore bu son cocktail spécial, se lamenta Howard.

- Désolé, répondit Heero. Je le boirais après.

Il se leva du tabouret où il était assis et suivit Quatre dans les coulisses. Le blond avait raison : avec toutes les loges, les costumes, les instrument, les décors et un nombre incalculable d'autres choses qui s'y trouvaient, Heero était sûr qu'il n'aurait jamais trouvé la bonne porte. Arrivé devant celle-ci, Quatre toqua et sans attendre de réponse, ouvrit.

- Papy G, je t'amène Heero.

- Merci, Quatre.

Celui-ci partit après un nouveau sourire à Heero qui entra dans la pièce et s'installa sur la chaise que G, un petit homme vif avec une coupe de cheveux ressemblant à un champignon, lui désignait. A peine assis, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Papy G ? Quatre est votre petit fils ?

- Non, rigola G. Je connais Quatre depuis des années mais seul Duo est mon petit fils et c'est lui qui m'appelle souvent comme ça. Tout le monde a repris l'appellation à son compte. Mais ça ne me gêne pas. Ils ont dû te dire que le club était comme une famille.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, en effet.

- Bon parlons un peu de ton futur travail. Je sais, d'après ton grand-père, que tu rêvais de voir mon club, j'espère qu'il te plaît ? Il dit également que tu es un formidable gérant. Je ne vais donc pas y aller par quatre chemins. Avec tout ce qu'il m'a dit sur toi, je suis sûr que tu es la personne qu'il me faut. Je te poserais donc une seule question : veux-tu ce poste ?

- La question ne se pose même pas, répondit Heero.

- Dans ce cas, tu es engagé. Je te fais un rapide topo de tes obligations : tu devras t'assurer du bon fonctionnement du club, fournitures, gestion du programme des numéros de chaque soir, régler les éventuels problèmes avec les clients mais également avec les employés. De plus je ne suis absolument pas radin question salaire…Alors, ça te convient ?

- Sans aucun problème.

- Dans ce cas, voici ton contrat. Lis-le attentivement et signe.

G posa plusieurs feuilles sur son bureau, Heero se leva et se pencha pour les parcourir rapidement. C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte et qu'une voix douce et grave se fit entendre.

- Papy, c'est moi.

- C'est pas trop tôt, répliqua G. Entre !

La porte s'ouvrit derrière Heero et il entendit un sifflement qui était sans aucun doute possible appréciateur et lui était destiné, au vu de sa position.

- Waouh, je savais pas que tu voulais engager un top modèle ! C'est pour me remplacer parce que je suis un petit fils indigne et jamais à l'heure, demanda la voix faussement triste.

- Idiot, répondit G. C'est le nouveau gérant, le petit fils de mon ami J. Comme si je pouvais, ne serait-ce, qu'envisager de remplacer ma vedette ! Mais j'aimerais que tu sois un peu plus sérieux. Tu hériteras un jour du club et j'apprécierais que tu tiennes tes engagements. Tu avais promis d'être là pour cet entretien…

- Désolé grand-père mais pour une fois, ce n'est pas de ma faute. J'ai eu un problème dans le métro….Mais je suis là maintenant.

Le nouvel arrivant avait sauté allègrement sur le bureau, dos à la porte près de son grand-père et il s'était penché en arrière les mains à plat sur le bois. Heero qui avait fini de signer les contrats, avait sursauté en entendant le mot « métro » mais surtout parce que quelque chose était venu se balancer devant son nez : le bout d'une tresse châtain avec des reflets dorés. Heero releva lentement la tête, remonta des yeux le long de la tresse pour découvrir un short et un débardeur noir sur une peau blanche et veloutée. G voyant qu'il avait fini, se leva et fit descendre le jeune homme de son bureau, lui faisant faire face à Heero.

- Heero, je te présente mon petit fils Duo Maxwell, alias Shinigami sur scène. Je sais que tu étais impatient de le rencontrer. Duo, voici Heero Yuy, notre nouveau gérant.

Heero restait figé, incapable de faire un geste. Ces vêtements, cette peau évanescente, cette tresse d'une longueur incroyable…Impossible de se tromper, le jeune homme qui se tenait immobile devant lui était son ange du métro…. Son ange et Shinigami étaient une seule et même personne…

Heero fixait le visage qu'il n'avait pas encore vu, que ce soit dans le métro ou sur le dessin du rideau. Duo avait des traits parfaits et aussi androgynes que son corps mais encore une fois sans conteste masculin malgré tout, une peau laiteuse actuellement rougie au niveau des pommettes mais surtout des yeux magnifiques d'une couleur inhabituelle qui passait alternativement de l'améthyste au violine.

Heero remarqua que le jeune homme semblait aussi troublé que lui. Il l'avait de toute évidence également reconnu. Ils se fixaient mutuellement, sur la défensive. Mais G n'ayant pas constaté le trouble des deux garçons, les invita à rejoindre les autres au bar. C'est en continuant à s'observer pensivement et en silence qu'ils le suivirent. Ils furent accueillis par des cris enthousiastes, tout le monde ayant compris que Heero faisait enfin partie de leur grande famille. Sans avoir eu le temps de réagir, le japonais se retrouva avec un verre à la main, sans doute le cocktail spécial que Trowa lui avait préparé.

- Allez, fit Howard, ça se boit cul sec…

Heero remarqua que tout le monde le regardait un étrange sourire aux lèvres, attendant qu'il vide son verre. Il le porta à sa bouche et avala le cocktail d'un coup, comme on lui demandait. Il ne cilla même pas des yeux quand le liquide brûlant coula dans sa gorge, surprenant tout le monde sauf G. Apparemment, ce cocktail était une sorte de bizutage pour les nouveaux mais là, ils étaient mal tombés. Heero jeta un regard circulaire sur l'assemblée, s'arrêtant plus longuement sur les yeux furieux de Duo, avant de déclarer un sourire ironique aux lèvres :

- Désolé mais ce cocktail baptisé « le baiser de la mort » n'a plus aucun effet sur moi. Je le bois depuis mon dix-huitième anniversaire. C'est normal, après tout, c'est mon grand-père qui l'a inventé…

Un murmure de joyeux dépit parcourut la salle avant que tout le monde éclate de rire.

- Enfin un jeune qui sait boire, s'exclama Howard.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu supportes cette mixture, fit Quatre. Je n'ai jamais pu l'avaler.

- C'est vrai, à part G, il n'y a que Duo ici qui puisse le boire sans broncher, précisa Trowa.

- Ca nous fait au moins ça en commun, fit le japonais en fixant Duo qui détourna les yeux.

- Bon, reprit G. J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose. Ton grand-père m'a dit que tu souhaitais quitter ton appartement actuel. Si tu veux, tu peux prendre l'un des appartements au-dessus du club en colocation avec Duo…

- Quoi, hurla le natté.

- Ben quoi, répliqua son grand-père. C'est bien toi qui m'a dit que tu voudrais bien un colocataire.

- Oui mais….

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Ce sera plus pratique pour tout le monde. Emmène-le donc voir si l'appartement lui plaît.

- D'accord, grogna Duo. Tu me suis, Heero ?

Le japonais acquiesça de la tête et suivit Duo par l'escalier à coté du bar. Ils montèrent en silence, mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas comment engager la conversation. Ils arrivèrent sur un petit pallier et Duo ouvrit l'une des deux portes qui s'y trouvaient. Il fit entrer Heero dans un vaste salon très bien aménagé. Le japonais fit le tour de l'appartement, découvrant deux chambres spacieuses dont une visiblement inoccupée, une salle de bain équipée dernier cri, de grands dressings complètement remplis et une cuisine ultramoderne. Heero revint ensuite au salon où Duo l'attendait adossé contre un superbe canapé, les bras croisés et la tête basse. Contre toute attente, ce fut lui qui prit la parole :

- Alors, fit-il d'un ton morne, ça te convient ?

- C'est parfait.

- Quatre et Trowa logent dans celui d'à coté. Ils ne sont pas bruyants et sont même de parfaits voisins.

Sur ces mots, il se redressa et s'apprêtait à redescendre quand Heero le rattrapa en posant une main sur son épaule. Mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoique ce soit d'autre, Duo se retourna brusquement et Heero se recula, une vive douleur à la main. Face au japonais, Duo le regardait impassible, un couteau sorti de nulle part, serré dans son poing. Heero baissa les yeux sur sa main pour y découvrir une coupure peu profonde mais qui saignait beaucoup. Il releva la tête :

- Tu étais plus coopératif tout à l'heure dans le métro. Tu t'es laissé faire…

- Peut-être, répliqua Duo furieux mais c'est uniquement parce que quelque chose m'a pris par surprise.

- Quoi donc?

- Ton odeur ….Elle avait…un avant-goût de…paradis

Duo avait répondu doucement, en baissant ses yeux tristes subitement remplis de larmes. Il paraissait d'un coup complètement ailleurs, comme un enfant perdu. Heero voulut s'approcher de lui mais secouant la tête d'un mouvement rageur, Duo lui fit de nouveau face le regard dur et froid.

- J'espère pour toi que tu en as bien profité car tu n'auras rien de plus, cracha-t-il. Je ne donne ni mon corps, ni mon cœur. Ne l'oublie pas si tu veux rester en un seul morceau.

Rangeant son couteau dans l'étui caché dans son short, il se détourna du japonais et sortit de l'appartement. Heero entendit ses pas décroître dans l'escalier, remarquant que, malgré le comportement agressif du natté, il se sentait une nouvelle fois excité au plus haut point. Le jeune homme lui faisait vraiment un effet foudroyant. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain où il avait vu une trousse à pharmacie. Il nettoya sa blessure à la main avant d'y poser une bande. Il rangea tout et entreprit de descendre à son tour, cherchant difficilement une excuse plausible à sa blessure.

Tout était confus dans sa tête : la scène du métro, la découverte du club, son nouvel emploi mais surtout Duo et son étrange comportement. Mais une chose était sûre : jamais il n'avait été attiré à ce point par quelqu'un et il n'allait sûrement pas en rester là.

Heero Yuy se mettait en chasse.

A SUIVRE

Voilà, le chapitre deux est fini. J'ai longtemps hésité à le couper en deux parties mais après de longs essais, j'ai préféré le laisser tel qu'il était. Il est un peu long mais j'arrivais pas à trouver le bon endroit pour le couper donc il reste comme ça.

Ca vous a plu ? Il se passe plein de choses, alors dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Ca m'aidera pour la suite.

Kiki


	3. Duo ou Shinigami

Auteur : Kiki encore et toujours

Titre : M'emmèneras-tu au paradis ?

Série : Gundam Wing.

Genre : UA, OOC, Angst et lime…c'est tout mais c'est déjà pas mal….

Couples : 4+3+4, entre Heero et Duo c'est plus compliqué mais dans ce chapitre il y a un bout de 2x1. A vous de voir si on considère ça comme un couple. Il est également question d'un ancien ?x2. A vous de le découvrir dans ce chapitre.

Disclamer : Encore une fois je vais le dire, aucun persos n'est à moi, je me contente de les utiliser pour mon plus grand plaisir et celui de mes lecteurs.

Les ¤¤¤¤¤¤ indiquent un saut dans le temps.

RAR:

Lucy-hp: C'est très gentil d'en redemander, ainsi je vois que mes délires te plaisent toujours autant. En ce qui concerne Duo et le fait qu'il soit inaccessible, je donne des pistes dans ce chapitre, mais c'est quelque chose de vraiment grave( moi je le sais, c'est moi l'auteur) mais il faudra attendre encore avant de tout savoir.Pour Quatre en mode possessif, c'était même pas mon intention mais tout le monde l'a vu comme ça..bizarre. Moi non plus je ne sais pas dessiner maisje vais bientôt avoir un dessin du rideau,grâce aux doigts de magicien de mon grand frèreadoré. je vous en ferais peut-être profité. Rdv à la fin de ce chapitre.

Neko: Que Quatre pour être aussi possessif, c'est totalement involontaire. je voulais juste qu'il dise clairement à Heero que Trowa n'était pas libre. Même si c'est involontaire, ça a plu à tout le monde, et c'est le principal. Par contre, pour Duo, je dirais que c'est pire que ce que tu peux imaginer mais il va falloir prendre son mal en patience. Sinon, je ne connais pas I'll, alors toute ressemblanceentre mon histoire et celle-ci est totalement fortuite. Bonne lecture à toi.

Onarluca: Et oui, c'est mal parti. Et encore, ce n'était que le chapitre 2. Attends de lire celui-ci et tu verras que Heero aura bien besoin de ton soutien pour atteindre son objectif...C'est vraiment pas gagné. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que les précédents.

Yansha: Je n'ai fait que donner à nos g-boys favoris la possibilité de complètement exploiter leur potentiel de séduction. Et ça marche puisque tu as lu et surtout apprécié.Pour Duo, dire qu'il a un lourd passé est un euphémisme.Pour Heero, le OOC s'adresse surtout à lui mais ça ne semble pas te déplaire. Quant à Wufei, j'ai toujours du mal avec lui mais je trouvais que le rôle de costumier lui irai à ravir et ça a marché (Soupir de soulagement de Kiki). J'espère avoir de nouveau tes impressions à la fin de ce chapitre.A+

Dame Emma: Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te mettre dans de tels états, après je sais plus où me mettre tellement je suis étonnée et heureuse de l'effet que te font mes fics. Pour savoir ce qu'a Duo, un début de réponse dans ce chapitre mais juste un début...Heero, dompter la mort? jolie formule mais dans la pratique ça donne...le chapitre qui suit. On va voir si tes idées arrivent au degré de folie qu'atteignent les miennes. Amuse-toi bien.

Laura Kaede: La douchen'était pas trop froide? Heero pourrait te tenir compagnie dans la salle de bain...Petite blague de ma part, pour la comprendre il faut lire. Je suis ravie que la façon dont je présente les persos te plaisent autant. Je crois d'ailleurs que tu vas apprécier ce nouveau chapitre. Du moins, c'est mon souhait. Fais moi part de tes impressions à la fin, j'en serai super contente. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3 : Duo ou Shinigami.

Cela faisait un mois que Heero avait été engagé au « Double H ». Il avait réussi sans trop de mal à s'imposer dans son rôle de gérant et dans la grande famille qu'étaient les employés. Son calme, son sens des responsabilités et son amour du travail bien fait mais également son humour percutant, même son caractère parfois un peu froid ainsi que son charme naturel avaient conquis tout le monde

Présent pour chacun en temps voulu, Heero s'était surtout trouvé des affinités particulières avec quatre personnes. Ils étaient si proches les uns des autres, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours; comme si en arrivant parmi eux, Heero avait complété un puzzle dont eux cinq étaient les pièces:

- Trowa : tout comme lui, le jeune barman n'aimait pas parler à tors et à travers, usant de chaque mot à bon escient. Possédant un grand nombre de points communs, ils étaient rapidement devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, se comprenant à demi-mot. Heero était chaque jour étonné du couple qu'il formait avec Quatre. A la fois solide et adorable, leur relation était fusionnelle sans pour autant étouffer l'autre. Mais surtout, Heero avait confié au jeune homme une partie de son attirance pour Duo, Trowa n'avait rien dit, s'étant contenté de le fixer avec un regard indéfinissable à la fois heureux et retissant.

- Quatre : toujours souriant, le jeune blond le secondait avec efficacité et précision, apportant des idées fraîches et originales devant des problèmes à première vue insolubles. D'origine arabe, il avait grandi entouré de vingt-neuf sœurs et en avait hérité une surprotection quasi maladive envers ses proches et ses amis, passant assez souvent en mode « mère poule paniquée ». Mais, ce trait de caractère excessif était tempéré par Trowa qui parvenait toujours à calmer son petit ami d'un regard et par un altruisme hors du commun.

- Wufei : Ils partageaient tous deux une passion pour les arts martiaux et les motos. Le chinois possédait un grand sens des valeurs et il avait su gagner l'estime et le respect du japonais au cours de longues discutions sur une vaste palette de sujets, aussi diversifiés que l'art, la politique ou encore l'ésotérisme et la cuisine. Et surtout, ils partageaient une passion frénétique pour les belles choses, qu'il s'agisse d'objet, d'idée ou de personne. Néanmoins, la bisexualité d'Heero jetait un flou sur leur relation, sans pour autant les opposer.

Et Duo….

Duo et son comportement ambigu…

Duo et ses contradictions…

Duo qui l'attirait pour mieux le repousser…

Duo qui le faisait mourir de désir un peu plus chaque jour…

Tout avait commencé le lendemain de son embauche. Heero avait fini de réunir ses affaires personnelles dans le salon du meublé qu'il louait. Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir tout emmener au club, quand la sonnette d'entrée avait retenti. A peine avait-il ouvert la porte que tout le personnel du « Double H » avait envahi son minuscule appartement pour l'aider à déménager. Tout avait été empaqueté avec vitesse et précaution et surtout à grand renfort de cris de joie et de rires, sous le regard stupéfait et impuissant de Heero. Il avait voulu déménager discrètement mais là, tout l'immeuble avait été mis au courant, y compris son insupportable voisine qu'il avait voulu à tout prix éviter. Pendant que tous les cartons étaient descendus, celle-ci s'était littéralement accrochée au bras d'Heero, ne voulant pas le laisser partir sans un « petit souvenir ». Duo l'avait gentiment écarté du brun avant de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de la demoiselle. Il avait ensuite largement caressé les fesses de Heero, tentant même de glisser une main dans son pantalon. Le visage de la jeune femme était passé du rouge vif au blanc cadavérique en l'espace de deux secondes puis elle s'était enfuie en marmonnant un vague « au revoir ». Un sourire narquois avait alors fleuri sur les lèvres du danseur. Sourire qui avait aussitôt disparu quand Heero avait tenté de s'approcher de lui, pour obtenir une explication à son comportement. D'un mouvement vif, Duo avait de nouveau sorti son couteau, promettant d'un regard sans équivoque de s'en servir à la moindre tentative. Puis il quitta l'appartement sans un regard en arrière.

Depuis ce jour-là, quand il y avait du monde avec eux, Duo était naturel, un vrai gamin joyeux et intenable, ils s'entendaient à merveille et étaient si proches que tout le monde en était étonné. Cependant quand ils étaient seuls, notamment dans leur appartement, le jeune homme n'avait de cesse de le rendre fou de désir, de l'allumer sans répit, de le frôler sensuellement ou encore de sortir de la salle de bain vêtu d'une simple serviette pour mieux l'exciter. Mais jamais Heero n'avait pu le toucher ou même simplement essayer. Avant d'avoir pu esquisser un geste, Duo se mettait à chaque fois hors de sa portée, lâchant un regard lourd de menaces et laissant Heero à moitié fou de frustration. Celui-ci ne comptait plus le nombre de douches froides qu'il avait pris, la fréquence de ses masturbations ou encore les nuits où il se perdait dans des rêves érotiques où Duo jouait le premier rôle.

Le natté hantait les pensées du brun jour et nuit, surtout depuis que Heero l'avait enfin vu sur scène. Dès qu'il montait sur le podium, sous les projecteurs, devant son public déchaîné, quand commençait la musique, Duo devenait totalement quelqu'un d'autre. Il était Shinigami, le Prince de la nuit, un danseur original et exceptionnel. Heero avait finalement compris ce qui avait fait la réputation du jeune homme. Sur scène, il était excitant, envoûtant, désirable, tout en restant inaccessible, chaste et délicat. Il incarnait à la fois le feu et la glace, le péché et la vertu, la tentation et sa rédemption… Il était en même temps diabolique et divin.

Un paradoxe étrange mais qui représentait réellement la personnalité de Duo et était parfaitement adapté à l'ambiance du club...A croire que celui-ci n'était qu'un écrin permettant de sublimer la beauté du jeune homme.

Des contradictions implacables qui ravageaient lentement Heero de l'intérieur.

Car malgré ce qu'il avait pu penser au début, il n'était pas le chasseur mais la proie….

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il était presque quatre heures du matin, les derniers clients venaient de partir ainsi que les employés. Seuls restaient encore dans la salle Heero, Quatre et Duo. Les deux premiers finissaient les comptes de la soirée, laquelle avait encore été synonyme de triomphe pour le jeune danseur vedette, qui buvait distraitement un « baiser de la mort », tout en dévorant Heero des yeux où brillait une flamme de pure luxure.

Mais ni Quatre ni Heero ne l'avait remarqué et le natté prit la parole :

- Vous avez bientôt fini ? Je voudrais aller me coucher, moi…

- Personne ne t'en empêche, rigola Quatre. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Heero, répondit Duo.

En entendant son nom, le japonais releva la tête du livre de comptes, étonné que sa présence soit nécessaire à son ami. Il regarda Quatre qui était aussi stupéfait que lui. Ils se retournèrent vers Duo, qui expliqua d'une petite voix d'enfant fatigué devant leur air ébahi :

- Ben quoi c'est vrai…Si je vais me coucher avant toi, Heero, tu vas me réveiller en montant dans l'appartement tout à l'heure. J'aime pas qu'on me réveille…

- D'accord, sourit Heero. On va arrêter pour ce soir. De toute façon, je ne vois plus les chiffres tellement je suis fatigué…

- Idem pour moi, avoua Quatre en refermant la caisse. Allez vous coucher, je range ça dans ton bureau, Heero et je vais faire pareil.

- Dans ce cas, dépêche-toi, Trowa doit t'attendre désespérément, pouffa Duo.

Sur cette petite blague, ils se levèrent tous. Heero et Duo commencèrent à grimper l'escalier menant à leur appartement tandis que Quatre se dirigeait vers les coulisses. Le japonais s'étirait lentement tout en montant les marches, Duo derrière lui quand il sentit soudain les mains du natté se poser sur ses épaules. Avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, Heero fut retourné face à son ami, qui le repoussa vivement, le faisant tomber assis sur une marche. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Duo s'était agenouillé entre les jambes de Heero, que celui-ci avait écartées inconsciemment. Avec des gestes rapides et précis, Duo défit le pantalon du brun et libéra son membre déjà dur du boxer qui le recouvrait. Heero allait dire quelque chose mais ses mots se perdirent dans un gémissement rauque quand le natté engloutit son sexe dans sa bouche. Le jeune homme sentit toutes ses forces le quitter comme si Duo aspirait toute son énergie en même temps qu'il suçait son érection. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur l'escalier, complètement vidée au rythme des vas et viens que son ami lui prodiguait. S'il avait été en état de réfléchir, Heero aurait peut-être repoussé Duo et demandé une explication, malgré le désir insurmontable qu'il ressentait depuis leur première rencontre. Mais il était perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, ayant seulement conscience de la bouche chaude et humide qui parcourait avidement son membre. L'un de ses plus grands fantasmes devenait enfin réalité et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour ses hormones mises à mal depuis un mois par un allumage en règle incessant.

Alors qu'il allait atteindre l'orgasme, une exclamation retentit :

- Mais qu'est-ce que….

Duo releva la tête, une lueur de colère dans les yeux et se retourna vers le pied de l'escalier, tout en restant entre les jambes du japonais. Heero put alors de nouveau penser de manière plus ou moins cohérente et aperçut Quatre qui les regardait intensément au bas des marches. Heero rougit furieusement de leur position plus que compromettante et tenta de se rhabiller sommairement. Il voulut parler mais le blond le fit avant lui, d'une voix neutre et impersonnelle, inhabituelle chez lui :

- Duo…retourne en bas…Et toi Heero…va te coucher immédiatement…

Le ton ne donnait droit à aucune réplique mais Heero fut tout de même étonné de voir Duo se relever. Seul Quatre avait ce pouvoir de faire obtempéré le jeune homme sans qu'il bronche. Cependant avant de descendre, le natté se pencha vers Heero et lui lança avec ironie :

- Dommage pour toi….mais de toute façon, je n'avais nullement l'intention de te satisfaire pleinement…

Heero écarquilla les yeux et lâcha d'une voix enrouée :

- Alors pourquoi … ?

- Parce que, répondit Duo en se redressant avec un sourire sadique, c'est mon boulot d'allumer les passions sans jamais les combler…Mais réjouis-toi…tu en as eu plus que beaucoup de monde….

- Duo…, reprit Quatre, la voix perdant son ton calme.

Le danseur consentit enfin à obéir au blond et redescendit lentement l'escalier d'une démarche féline et sensuelle avant de disparaître dans le club. Heero ne le quitta des yeux que lorsqu'il fut hors de sa vue, il constata alors que son visage rougissait toujours et que son excitation était toujours à son comble. Il reporta son attention sur Quatre qui le fixait d'un air triste, le même que quand il avait parlé de Duo le jour de son embauche. D'un signe de la tête, le blond le pria de monter dans sa chambre et Heero lui obéit, devinant que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant.

Quatre attendit quelques instants que la porte de l'appartement se soit refermée sur le japonais, avant de rejoindre Duo. Le jeune danseur était nonchalamment assis sur le bar et se remit sur ses pieds en voyant arriver son ami. Arrivé près de lui, Quatre le fixa un instant, puis le gifla violement. Duo tomba au sol sous le coup mais se releva aussitôt, la joue rouge et les larmes aux yeux. Quatre fut légèrement rassuré de voir que la lueur démente et luxurieuse que les pupilles améthyste arboraient encore quelques secondes plus tôt avait disparue.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?... Ce n'était plus toi, Duo….C'était LUI…Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, Duo, répéta Quatre.

Il releva le visage de son ami et ne fut pas surpris de voir les larmes couler sur ses joues.

- J'en sais rien, répondit le natté entre deux sanglots….je sais juste que…il fallait…qu'il paye…pour…tout….

- Bon sang, Duo, cria presque Quatre en comprenant la situation. IL se venge d'EUX sur Heero alors qu'il n'a rien fait et ….

- Et il ne vaut pas mieux qu'EUX, hurla Duo. Le jour où il est venu se faire embauché, on s'est croisé dans le métro…Il m'a littéralement sauté dessus…uniquement intéressé par mon corps…Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était me baiser, rien de plus….il me l'a dit...Comme EUX…Comme LUI…

Duo s'écroula à terre, le corps secoué violement par les sanglots. Quatre s'agenouilla immédiatement à ses cotés et le serra dans ses bras pour le réconforter. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent où le silence fut uniquement brisé par les pleurs du jeune homme. Puis celui-ci commença à se calmer et Quatre reprit alors, sûr que son ami l'écouterait.

- Duo…Heero n'est pas Treize…Tu sais que mes intuitions sont toujours bonnes, j'ai confiance en Heero…alors laisse-lui une chance…laisse-toi une chance de retrouver un peu de bonheur…Je suis sûr que s'IL s'en ai pris à Heero, c'est parce que tu tiens déjà beaucoup à lui….Et IL préfère le faire souffrir plutôt que ce soit toi qui souffre….

- Tu as…peut-être raison, murmura Duo, mais….

- Non, pas de mais, coupa Quatre d'une voix douce…Par contre, tu n'as jamais fait de crise aussi forte depuis cinq ans et je crois savoir pourquoi….Depuis combien de temps tu ne prends plus tes médicaments ?

Au léger sursaut de recul que Duo eut à cette phrase, Quatre sut qu'il était tombé juste. Il redemanda doucement :

- Depuis combien de temps, Duo ?

- Environ….sept semaines, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

- Par Allah…c'est plus grave que je ne pensais… mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'en ai marre de toujours devoir avaler ses saloperies alors qu'elles ne me font plus aucun effet…Je me sens de nouveau aussi mal, aussi sale et répugnant ….

- Duo…Enfin, réfléchis…Si le traitement ne fonctionnait plus, il fallait nous le dire…Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit ?...Demain, à la première heure, je t'emmène chez Iria…Ca va s'arranger, fit-il en berçant son ami dans ses bras.

Sans un mot de plus, il releva son ami, l'entraîna dans l'escalier et s'arrêta sur le pallier entre leur deux appartements. Voyant que le natté hésitait à rentrer, Quatre lui dit :

- Vas te coucher, je te rejoins dès que j'ai prévenu Trowa.

- Merci, Quatre.

- Pas de merci, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire. Ca sert à ça, les amis…

Ils rentrèrent chacun de leur coté et Quatre se mit en quête de son petit ami pour lui expliquer la situation et rejoindre Duo le plus vite possible. Quand il était dans cet état-là, il ne fallait pas le laisser seul trop longtemps. Quatre découvrit Trowa dans leur lit, la lampe sur la table de chevet encore allumée prouvait qu'il l'attendait. Le blond se pencha sur lui et prit tendrement ses lèvres avant de les relâcher dans un soupir. Voyant l'air sérieux qu'affichait son amant, Trowa lui demanda aussitôt d'une voix tendue :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mon ange ?

- Je vais passer la nuit près de Duo….Il a fait une crise…assez grave…

- Comment, balbutia Trowa inquiet. Ca fait une éternité que ce n'est pas arrivé…

- Et ça fait surtout presque deux mois qu'il ne prend plus ses médicaments.

- Il est complètement insensé…Il a envie de replonger ou quoi ? Il va m'entendre.

- Non, s'il te plaît…Ce n'est pas la peine, il se sent déjà assez mal comme ça. Si tu lui fait des reproches, il va encore plus se braquer, et ce ne sera bon pour personne.

- D'accord, mon ange. Va vite le surveiller.

- Merci….Je t'aime, tu sais…

Quatre reprit passionnément les lèvres de Trowa et l'embrassa longuement avant de prendre son pyjama et de sortir de leur appartement pour rentrer dans celui des ses amis. Il se changea rapidement dans la salle de bain, notant au passage avec morosité que la douche, froide de toute évidence, avait servi peu de temps avant, sûrement pour Heero. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Duo et trouva son ami déjà profondément endormi, se débattant dans ses draps et pleurant comme un enfant pris dans un cauchemar. Quatre se dépêcha de se glisser à ses cotés et le prit dans ses bras. Duo sembla se calmer un peu mais Quatre savait que ce n'était qu'une accalmie.

La nuit allait être longue et douloureuse.

A SUIVRE.

Chapitre 3 fini !

Voilà quelques secrets sur l'attitude de Duo mis à jour, mais ça entraîne un nouveau lot de questions. Pour avoir d'autres réponses, il va falloir attendre encore un peu.

Sinon ça vous a plu, comment la situation évolue entre nos héros. Ou alors il faut que j'arrête immédiatement le massacre et l'écriture des fics ?

Dites-le- moi si vous voulez que je continue dans cette voie tortueuse où je me suis engagée.

Kiki


	4. Ange brisé et coup de téléphone

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki, pour votre plus grand plaisir.

Titre : M'emmèneras-tu au paradis ?

Série : C'est toujours les persos de Gundam Wing.

Genre : UA, OOC, Angst à plein régime pour ne pas changer.

Couples : Il n'y a que le 4+3+4 qui est effectif, pour le reste il va falloir attendre.

Disclamer : Non, non, non et non, aucun persos ne m'appartient.

Les ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ indiquent un changement de temps, de lieu ou de Pov.

En italique, ce sont les paroles au téléphone de l'autre personne(je vais pas vous dire qui)

En italique gras, ce sont les paroles de Duo au téléphone pendant le Pov de Heero.

* * *

RAR:

Dame Emma: Pourquoi je te fais ça? Voyons, depuis le temps, tu ne sais toujours pas que je suis d'un sadisme incroyable? Si tu commences à comprendre, c'est que c'est clair et que j' écris bien( oups pour la modestie!) Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, surtout la torture de Duo qui n'est pas prête d'être terminée comme tu pourras t'en rendre compte dans ce chapitre. Alors je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

Lucy-hp: Suis-je donc si transparente pour toi? Ne va pas répéter tout ce que tu as compris ou tu vas gâcher tout mon suspence. Tu vois juste pour Treize mais que s'est-il passé exactement...?Tu le sauras dans le chapitre 6. Pour Heero et Duo, le chemin va être rude mais je te rassure tout de suite, tout se terminera très bien, mêmeentre Heero et Shinigami. Merci de continuer à lire avec autant d'enthousiasme. Ca fait un plaisir fou.

Onarluca: OK, OK. devant cette "petite" menace, je ne peux que m'exécuter et mettre la suite. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Encore merci pour la review et les encouragements.

Kay: Une nouvelle venue, ça me comble. Merci pour ta review et pour avoir lu mes autres histoires, je suis ravie qu'elles t'aient plus. Tu adores l'ambiance sulfureuse de celle-ci, contente d'avoir réussie à t'accrocher tout en me faisant plaisir. J'attends une autre review pour connaître ton avis sur ce nouveau chapitre avec impatience.

Syt The Evil Angel: Encore une nouvelle lectrice, je ne contiens plus ma joie, je suis heureuse...Puisque ça te plaît, je vais continuer sur ma lancée. Alors oui, Heero parviendra à calmer Duo mais pas tout de suite. Et pour répondre à ta question, la torture sur Treize n'est pas autorisé pour l'instant( juré je te mets en tête de liste des potentiels bourreaux) mais je te promet qu'il paiera. Sinon bonne lecture.

Obscura: Je suis contente que l'histoire continue de te plaire et que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire. Personnellement, je la trouve parfois un peu pompeuse mais si ça plaît...Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements. Dis-moi vite ce que tu penses de cette suite.

Laura Kaede: Tu cherches vraiment à concurrencer Heero sur les douches froides ou c'est que mon histoire est très hot? En tout cas, merci beaucoup de m'encourager à continuer l'écriture, c'est adorable de se sentir soutenue. J'ai pris mon temps et voici donc la suite. Pourvue qu'elle te plaise. J'attends ton avis...en espèrant que tu ne t'es pas enruhmé sous l'eau froide.

Iriachan: Par pitié, dis-moi que tu n'as pas fais de crise. J'ai déjà du mal avec Duo alors si mes lecteurs s'y mettent aussi, je n'y arriverais jamais. Merci infiniment pour toutes les ondes positives que tu m'as envoyée, je les ai appréciés à leur juste valeurs. Bonne lecture pour cette suite que tu attendais tant.

Echizen D Luffy: Heureuse que le début de cette fic t'aie autant plu. Au passage, je tiens à te dire que j'adore à chaque fois la façon dont tu fais tes reviews, je rigole à chaque fois. Par contre, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui, dans mon profil, t'a à ce point donné envie de suivre mon petit délire. Je croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre 4 aie une appréciation positive de ta part. Rendez-vous à la fin.

Moonfree: Merci de débarquer dans ma fic, je suis toujours ravie d'acceuillir de nouveaux lecteurs( ou lectrices). Pour répondre à ta question et pour l'avoir souvent subi de la part des autres auteurs, je dirais que c'est le sadisme qui nous pousse à vous patienter les lecteurs. C'est dure pour le coeur mais quand on obtient la suite, ce ne peut être que meilleur. Du moins, c'est mon voeu le plus cher. Merci également d'apprécier mon style, si tu n'arrive plus à t'arrêter alors mon objectif de combler ceux qui lisent est totalement rempli. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Ange brisé et coup de téléphone.

Heero repoussa d'un mouvement rageur le dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux, faisant voler les feuilles qui s'étalèrent sur son bureau et sur le sol. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il tentait en vain de comprendre leur contenu, son esprit s'obstinant à revenir inlassablement sur les derniers évènements.

Tout d'abord, l'étrange comportement de Duo envers lui. Heero avait beau tourné ça dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à trouver une explication à l'attitude du jeune homme : sa façon de l'aguicher et celle de le repousser sans cesse, avec cette nuit pour apothéose la fellation avortée dans les escaliers et la froideur avec laquelle il l'avait rejeté.

Tout cela avait perturbé le japonais au point de lui faire passer une nuit blanche. De plus, il y avait eu ces bruits provenant de la chambre de Duo, les craquements sonores d'un lit, des cris étouffés, des gémissements sourds… Allongé dans ses draps défaits, Heero s'était posé beaucoup de questions sur leur source pendant que le soleil naissant entrait lentement par la fenêtre. Mais aux alentours de 9h, il avait entendu une porte s'ouvrir et il n'avait pu que s'en étonner. C'était samedi matin et après avoir dansé une partie de la soirée précédente, Duo ne sortait jamais de son lit avant midi. Curieux, Heero s'était levé et avait entrebâillé sa porte. Là, il avait vu quelque chose qu'il n'était sûrement pas supposé voir et qui l'avait mis mal à l'aise.

Heero se leva brusquement. Cela ne pouvait pas durer, il devait LUI en parler ou ses idées allaient le rendre complètement fou. Il sortit presque en trombe de son bureau et traversant les coulisses, il arriva dans le club. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la salle presque vide, cherchant du regard la personne qu'il voulait voir avant de monter prestement l'escalier menant à l'étage. Il s'arrêta sur le pallier et frappa à la porte de Quatre et Trowa. Après quelques secondes, elle s'ouvrit pour laisser place au barman qui regarda son ami avec étonnement mais il le laissa entrer sans rien dire.

Trowa conduisit le brun vers le canapé où ils s'installèrent en silence. Il attendit tranquillement que Heero, tête basse et visiblement gêné, prenne la parole. Celui-ci inspira un grand coup avant de relever la tête et d'ancrer ses pupilles cobalts dans les yeux émeraudes de son ami.

- Trowa, commença-t-il d'une voix grave...J'ai quelque chose …à te dire…. et je sais pas si….

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, c'est pas dans tes habitudes d'hésiter ainsi….Alors viens-en directement au fait et en quelques phrases, s'il te plaît.

- D'accord, soupira Heero. Pendant une partie de la nuit,… j'ai entendu du bruit provenant de la chambre de Duo, des cris…et des gémissements….et….Ce matin … j'ai vu…J'ai vu Quatre en sortir,….décoiffé et…à moitié nu…

Pendant qu'il parlait, il vit le visage de Trowa se crisper et pâlir légèrement. Mais quand son ami se décida à rompre le silence, ses mots furent pour lui une surprise.

- Oui, et alors…

- Alors, s'écria le japonais, ton petit ami te trompe ouvertement et toi…

- Heero, coupa Trowa, tu ignores encore beaucoup de choses sur Duo, Quatre et moi. Alors ne saute pas trop vite aux conclusions. S'ils veulent t'en parler, ils le feront. Ce n'est pas à moi de tout te révéler…Mais sache que Quatre m'est fidèle. Je lui fais entièrement confiance ainsi qu'à Duo. Il n'y a rien de plus entre eux qu'une indéfectible amitié.

La tirade de Trowa laissa Heero abasourdi. Même s'il voulait croire ce que son ami disait, il ne pouvais s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise et déçu. Les mots de Trowa et le ton dur qu'il avait employé laissaient entendre que la situation entre les trois amis était complexe et peut-être douloureuse. Heero leur en voulaient presque de le tenir à l'écart alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : comprendre et pouvoir les aider.

Trowa dut voir dans ses yeux ce qu'il ressentait car il se leva et posa une main fraternelle sur l'épaule du japonais.

- Heero, s'il te plaît, ne nous en veux pas. Ce n'est pas par manque de confiance en toi que nous ne te disons rien…C'est juste que…Cela concerne une partie de notre vie particulièrement difficile, surtout pour Duo. Il a eu du mal à s'en sortir et je ne suis même pas sûr que toutes ses blessures soient refermées et…

Il se tut brusquement et se tourna vers la porte de l'appartement qui s'ouvrit sur Quatre. Heero se leva à son tour et regarda le blond. Il fut saisi par l'extrême fatigue que l'on voyait sur ses traits tirés, il n'avait vraiment pas la tête de quelqu'un qui s'est envoyé en l'air pendant la nuit et le japonais se sentit soudain coupable d'avoir, ne serait-ce, qu'imaginer que Quatre pouvait tromper Trowa, qui plus est avec Duo. Il baissa la tête honteux et sortit rapidement de l'appartement en murmurant un vague « à plus tard ».

Décontenancé, Quatre le regarda partir avant de se tourner vers son petit ami, l'interrogeant du regard. Trowa se contenta de s'approcher de lui puis de le prendre dans ses bras. Il le porta avec précaution jusqu'à leur chambre où il reposa Quatre à coté du lit. Il alla ensuite fermer les rideaux, plongeant la pièce dans une douce pénombre et revenant près du blond, il l'allongea sur le matelas. Il commença à le déshabiller comme on le ferait pour un enfant fatigué et l'aida à se glisser dans les draps. Trowa ôta ensuite ses propres vêtements et s'allongea aux cotés de son amant pour le serrer dans ses bras. Quatre se lova contre lui et Trowa déposa un tendre baiser dans ses mèches blondes avant de parler.

- Heero t'a vu sortir de la chambre de Duo ce matin, commença-t-il d'une voix douce. Il voulait savoir pourquoi.

- Que lui as-tu dit, demanda Quatre dans un murmure.

- Que ça concernait notre passé et particulièrement Duo mais que si quelqu'un devait lui expliquer de quoi il s'agit, ce ne serait pas moi…Je pense que cette tâche revient à Duo, pour leur bien à tous les deux… Mais je ne suis pas sûr que Heero ait très bien pris la chose. Il se pose des questions car il est venu me voir en étant persuadé que tu me trompes avec Duo.

- Si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, j'aurais pu en rire, souffla le blond, dessinant du bout des doigts sur le torse de son amant.

- C'est si grave que ça, s'alarma Trowa alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte.

- Plutôt, oui. La nuit a été éprouvante, pour Duo comme pour moi. Il n'a pas cessé de cauchemarder et de pleurer. Je l'ai emmené chez Iria le plus tôt possible ce matin et il a de nouveau fait une crise, la pire que j'ai jamais vue. Nous avons réussi à le calmer, non sans mal, maisIria a entièrement revu son traitement et a singulièrement augmenté les doses. Je suis très inquiet car je ne sais vraiment pas s'il va réussir à le supporter. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai peur que…

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot et Trowa sentit des larmes tomber sur sa peau. Il serra son amant à l'étouffer pour essayer de le réconforter. Mais submergé par l'angoisse, Quatre pleura pendant longtemps avant de s'endormir d'épuisement. Trowa veilla sur son sommeil, incapable de trouver le repos, trop éprouvé par ce qu'il leur arrivait à tous, touchés de plein fouet par la tourmente dans laquelle se débattait Duo.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Après avoir laissé ses amis, Heero entra dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Duo et il fut étonné de trouver le jeune homme assis dans le salon. Duo releva la tête en l'entendant entrer et un pauvre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, comme s'il l'attendait.

Heero s'assit en face de lui et remarqua que son ami affichait le même air fatigué que Quatre mais surtout qu'il avait les yeux rouges. Sûrement d'avoir trop pleuré mais rester à en déterminer la cause. Le japonais eut un pincement au cœur en voyant son état pitoyable et vulnérable. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu transformer le joyeux et pétillant danseur en ce jeune homme bouleversé et apathique ?

Duo avait rebaissé la tête et semblait mal à l'aise, il serrait et desserrait les poings sur son pantalon noir et ne cessait de passer la langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Il prit une profonde inspiration et…

- Je m'excuse pour mon comportement envers toi, depuis qu'on se connaît, Heero. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal et je m'en veux vraiment…Pardon…

Heero avait du faire attention pour saisir ces mots car ils avaient été chuchoté très bas mais le dernier, ce simple « pardon » avait explosé à son oreille tant il était sincère et porteur de regrets.

- Moi, je ne t'en veux pas, Duo, lui répondit-il calmement. Mais ce que j'aimerais avoir, c'est une explication. Je voudrais comprendre pourquoi tu m'as fait ça.

- Je… je ne peux pas, bafouilla le natté… Pas maintenant….Pas possible….

Il se recroquevilla sur le fauteuil enfouissant le visage dans ses bras. Heero eut cependant le temps de voir nettement les larmes recommencer à couler sur ses joues. Il se mit debout, s'approcha sans bruit de Duo et lui releva délicatement la tête d'une légère pression sur la joue. Mais Duo sursauta violement à son contact et se relevant d'un coup, il s'écarta de lui en hurlant.

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

Heero se força à respirer intensément pour essayer de garder son calme. Face à lui, Duo avait les bras crispés sur son torse comme pour se protéger, il tremblait de la tête aux pieds et le fixait avec un regard totalement apeuré. Heero recula de quelques pas pour montrer à Duo qu'il ne lui ferait rien et comme son geste semblait quelque peu apaiser le jeune homme, il reprit lentement.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. J'aimerais seulement te dire que ce n'est pas grave si tu ne peux rien me dire pour l'instant. Tu le feras quand tu seras prêt….Maintenant vas te coucher, continua-t-il. Tu es visiblement épuisé. Je vais annuler ton numéro de ce soir pour que tu puisses te reposer, ce sera….

- Non, cria Duo en secouant la tête. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça…. S'il te plaît, Heero, j'en ai besoin…Ce sera pire si je ne monte pas sur scène… J'en ai besoin…

- D'accord, d'accord, tempéra Heero en levant les mains. Calme-toi. Je maintiens ton numéro mais tu vas te coucher immédiatement et tu dors.

Duo hocha fébrilement la tête et disparut précipitamment dans sa chambre, laissant Heero complètement désorienté mais également dégoûté de lui-même. Car voir Duo dans cet état de vulnérabilité l'avait presque autant excité que son comportement des semaines précédentes. Et il s'écoeurait d'avoir eu envie de profiter de la situation pour obtenir le corps de Duo.

Heero décida de redescendre dans son bureau afin de continuer son travail, évitant ainsi de perdre une nouvelle fois la tête et de se jeter sur son ami. De le briser un peu plus.

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Trois semaines plus tard._

Une main sous la tête et un magazine ouvert sur son torse, Heero était nonchalamment allongé sur le canapé du salon, les yeux fermés, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il somnolait doucement, pour récupérer de la soirée précédente où tout le personnel du Double H avait fêté l'anniversaire d'un des musiciens mais également pour reprendre des forces avant le début du week-end, synonyme de travail acharné au club. Il se laissait bercer par le bruit lointain de gouttes qui tombaient sans discontinue, même s'il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de la pluie qui s'abattait avec force à l'extérieur ou de la douche sous laquelle Duo se prélassait.

Duo…C'était la raison pour laquelle Heero souriait. En effet, peu après leur discussion dans ce même salon et après une courte période de dépression, le jeune homme avait progressivement retrouvé un certain équilibre et était redevenu doucement la personne joyeuse et agréable que tous appréciaient. Certes, cela n'avait pas été sans de nombreuses explosions de colère et autant de phases de déprimes. Mais quels que soient les problèmes qui avaient perturbé le natté, il avait, semblait-t-il, réussi à les surmonter. Au grand soulagement de Trowa qui avait vu avec inquiétude l'état de son petit ami oscillait en même temps que celui de Duo.

Heero était heureux que tous aillent désormais mieux et il se sentait de plus étonnamment bien. Car il avait de nouveau avec Duo cette complicité et cette entente qu'ils avaient avant, sauf que maintenant même quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux, c'était toujours le cas. Duo ne l'allumait plus, du moins pas volontairement, mais Heero était toujours aussi sensible à ses charmes et le désirait chaque jour un peu plus. Mais il luttait contre cette attirance pour ne pas le perturber davantage.

Car en effet, il restait encore une ombre à ce tableau qui aurait pu être parfait: Duo, qui avant recherchait continuellement le contact avec les autres, ne supportait plus d'être touché. Il évitait consciencieusement tout contact, même un simple effleurement le faisait presque sursauter. Seul Quatre et parfois Trowa pouvaient le toucher sans qu'il ne s'écarte brutalement. Tout le monde avait remarqué ce léger malaise, même si personne ne l'avait exprimé à voix haute.

Cependant, Heero avait remarqué qu'il compensait cette attitude par une énergie accrue sur scène. Le jeune homme était encore plus sensuel et provocateur qu'habituellement. Chaque soir où il dansait, il était tout simplement époustouflant, enflammant d'un simple geste toute la salle, ses admirateurs frôlaient l'hystérie collective et les videurs avaient plusieurs fois dû écarter de lui des fans surexcités. Mais Duo faisait comme si de rien n'était et Heero ne se sentait pas capable de lui faire des remarques sur son nouveau comportement, de peur de le blesser une nouvelle fois.

Heero fut tiré de son état comateux par la brusque sonnerie du téléphone. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il se força à se lever et se dirigea rapidement vers le combiné qu'il décrocha.

- Allô.

- _Pourrai-je parler à Duo ?_

- De la part de qui ?

_- Un vieil ami….._

Couvrant le récepteur d'une main, Heero leva les yeux en direction de la salle de bain et appela.

- DUO ! Téléphone pour toi.

- J'arrive, répondit la voix étouffée du jeune homme.

Après quelques secondes, Duo entra dans le salon et Heero se figea sous le soudain coup de chaleur qui envahit son corps. Duo était irrésistible, une incitation à la débauche. Son peignoir blanc était entrouvert, dévoilant la peau pâle de son torse et de ses jambes, sa tresse rendue humide et lâche par la douche pendait gracieusement sur son épaule et Heero se demanda bêtement s'il l'avait laissé ainsi pour se laver ou s'il l'avait déjà refaite, idée vite remplacée par l'irrésistible envie de passer ses mains dans les mèches soyeuses. Le japonais put même sentir l'odeur sucrée de sa peau mêlée au parfum du gel douche à la mûre quand il s'approcha. Il déglutit difficilement.

- Duo…tu es en train d'inonder tout l'appart avec tes cheveux mouillés….

- Oups, grimaça le natté en se retournant pour constater qu'effectivement il répandait de l'eau partout. Pardon, Heero….mais je te promet que j'essuierai tout….

Il avait répondu avec un sourire et Heero fut incapable de lui en vouloir car il avait surtout fait cette légère remontrance pour tenter de calmer ses sens enflammés. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence quand sa main frôla celle de Duo alors qu'il prenait le téléphone : Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir face au danseur.

Heero parvint néanmoins une fois de plus à résister et il s'écarta, pour plus de prudence, tandis que Duo portait le combiné à son oreille.

- Duo Maxwell, j'écoute….

- _Bonjour mon ange_…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(POV Heero.)

Quelque chose ne va pas.

Duo a brutalement pâli et il semble complètement paniqué.

Il avale douloureusement sa salive et se passe la langue sur les lèvres. Ce geste pourrait être tout simplement érotique si ses yeux n'avaient pas cette lueur affolée.

J'essaie de comprendre ce qui se passe mais je n'entends que la moitié de la conversation.

_**- Depuis quand ?**_

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure et elle tremble.

**_- Je ne suis pas sûr que….._**

Chaque mot a du mal à passer ses lèvres.

_**- Tu me le promet ?**_

Un léger espoir semble l'envahir à cette phrase.

_**- Quand ?...**_

…….

_**- D'accord….**_

Il raccroche le téléphone avec lenteur et je vois que maintenant ce sont ses mains qui tremblent. Bon sang…Qui était son interlocuteur et qu'a-t-il bien pu lui dire pour le mettre dans un tel état.

Il passe près de moi sans me regarder alors qu'il se dirige à nouveau vers une autre pièce. Mais avant de sortir du salon, il s'arrête. Il me tourne toujours le dos mais sa tête est penchée vers moi, ses cheveux masquant une partie de son visage.

- Heero, fait-il dans un souffle.

- Oui ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé mais….tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

- Bien sûr, si c'est dans la limite de mes moyens.

Je vois ses épaules se tendre sous l'étoffe moelleuse du peignoir. Ce qui va me demander à l'air d'être pénible pour lui.

- Je…Je dois sortir ce soir…Tu pourrais… avancer mon show pour que je finisse plus tôt ?

C'est ça qu'il voulait me demander ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se met dans un tel état pour une simple sortie. Mais si c'est tellement important pour lui, je me vois mal le lui refuser.

- Sans problème. Je vais aller changer le programme de la soirée.

Il se retourne et se rapproche doucement de moi. J'ai comme un mouvement de recul en voyant le sérieux de son regard. Il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi et quand il ouvre la bouche, son souffle caresse délicatement mon visage.

- Et j'aimerais….que tu n'en parles à personne…Personne, c'est clair ?

Je ne peux qu'hocher la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre son. Mais ma réponse semble lui convenir. Il se détend d'un coup et les larmes apparaissent dans ses yeux. Il se penche vers moi et ses lèvres effleurent ma joue un instant avant de disparaître alors qu'il se recule. J'entends un faible « merci » pendant qu'il se détourne de moi et se précipite dans sa chambre.

Je reste sans voix quelques minutes. J'ai du mal à comprendre tout ce qui s'est passé en si peu de temps depuis que j'ai décroché le téléphone.

Puis je me ressaisit et je sort de l'appartement pour aller faire ce qu'il m'a demandé. Mais une question tourne sans fin dans ma tête :

Duo…qui est ce « vieil ami » ?

(Fin du POV)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Heero finissait de ranger la salle, la soirée était terminée depuis peu et il venait de refermer la porte du club sur la nuit noire et pluvieuse. Il était seul ce soir. Quatre et Trowa s'étaient offert une escapade en amoureux depuis le début de l'après-midi et n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Le japonais soupira : au moins il n'avait pas eu à leur mentir concernant la sortie de Duo.

Un peu plus tôt, le jeune homme avait traversé la salle bondée après un numéro aussi réussi que d'habitude et il avait quitté le club, l'air à la fois impatient et très nerveux. Heero avait eu très envie de le suivre mais iln'en avaitrien faitcar si Duo avait souhaité sa présence à ses cotés, nul doute qu'il lui aurait dit. Néanmoins, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Bien qu'il ne soit plus un enfant, Duo était encore fragile, pour Dieu sait quelle raison, et le fait qu'il ne soit toujours pas revenu ne permettait pas à Heero de se calmer.

Il allait enfin s'autoriser à monter se coucher quand un bruit sourd, provenant de l'entrée des artistes dans les coulisses, résonna dans la grande salle vide. Intrigué, Heero s'avança vers la porte donnant sur la petite ruelle qui longeait le club.

Il l'ouvrit d'un geste et s'immobilisa brusquement. Devant lui se tenait Duo, en équilibre précaire contre l'encadrement de la porte. Il n'avait plus son manteau, ses vêtements trempés collait à son corps tremblant et sa chemise déchirait montrait sa peau rendue presque bleue par le froid. Mais ce qui alarma le plus Heero fut son visage. De ses yeux vides et fixes, les larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter sur ses joues, se mêlant à la pluie ; un filet de sang s'écoulait de ses lèvres ainsi qu'autre chose…une substance blanche que Heero identifia immédiatement mais que son cerveau refusait de reconnaître.

- Duo….

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un souffle, à moitié bloqué dans sa gorge, il se demandait même si c'était bien lui qui avait prononcé ce prénom de cette façon désespérée. L'interpellé l'avait cependant entendu, il releva la tête et essaya de bouger. Mais ses jambes lâchèrent sous lui et il s'effondra en gémissant dans les bras d'Heero.

Celui-ci tenta de le maintenir debout. Ce fut difficile mais il y parvint malgré tout. C'est alors que le souffle chaud de son ami frôla son cou.

- Il m'avait promis….promis qu'il avait… changé….

Heero ne saisit qu'après coup ce que Duo avait murmurait. Il releva le visage du natté et essaya d'obtenir davantage d'explication.

- Qui t'a fait ça, Duo ? Répons-moi…

Les yeux vagues du jeune homme semblèrent enfin se poser sur lui et le reconnaître mais les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche ne furent pas ceux espérer.

-Heero….Tu ne dois pas ….me toucher…. Ne me touche pas !

Il posa ses mains sur le torse du brun comme pour le repousser mais ses paupières se fermèrent brusquementdans unmurmure indistinct et il s'évanouit. Heero ne perdit pas une seconde de plus. Sans penser à refermer la porte, il traversa le club jusqu'à l'escalier qu'il monta en courrant et s'engouffra dans leur appartement, tenant précautionneusement dans ses bras le jeune homme inconscient. Heero le porta dans sa chambre où il n'était jamais entré et le posa délicatement sur le lit. Il s'élança ensuite rapidement jusqu'à la salle de bain d'où il revint les bras chargés de serviettes. Il entreprit de déshabiller complètement le danseur avant de l'essuyer vigoureusement, tentant de ne pas penser à la peau nue sous le tissu éponge. Quand Duo fut complètement sec, cheveux compris, Heero laissa tomber toutes les serviettes sur la moquette et l'examina attentivement pour déceler une éventuelle blessure. Il fut soulagé de n'en trouver aucune mais son regard se fixa sur de fines cicatrices blanches, qui barraient l'aine sur le coté droit. D'où provenaient-elles ?

Ne voulant pas s'appesantir sur cette question, le japonais fit glisser le corps inconscient sous les couvertures, veillant à ce que ses mains ne s'attardent pas plus que nécessaire sur la peau douce et tentante. Duo était si beau, ainsi abandonné, un pur appel à la luxure mais Heero fit tout pour y résister et ne pas profiter de la situation. Il attrapa la chaise de bureau qu'il rapprocha près du lit et se prépara à passer une nuit de veille au chevet de son ami, gémissant et tremblant dans son lit.

Mais son esprit ne put trouver le calme. Même lorsque plus tard épuisé, il s'endormit, son sommeil fut agité, perturbé par ses incessantes interrogations.

Qui était la personne avec qui Duo était sorti ce soir ?

Duo avait été agressé…..Est-ce par cette même personne ?

Et si oui,…..Pourquoi ?

A SUIVRE.

Voilà encore un chapitre de fini.

Il y a encore quelqu'un de vivant ou vous avez tous péris de frustration et d'angoisse pour Duo ?

A moins que vous ne soyez en train de préparer mon exécution pour les mêmes raisons ?

Toujours est-il que j'ai encore une fois longuement hésité à couper ce chapitre en deux, pour finalement tout laisser tel quel. Il se passe donc beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre mais j'espère que ce n'est pas pour vous déplaire.

Est-ce le cas ou c'est trop nul pour mériter une petite review ?

A vous de voir.

Kiki


	5. Improvisation

Auteur : Kiki encore et toujours.

Titre : M'emmèneras-tu au paradis ?

Série : Normalement c'est les persos de Gundam Wing mais je peux me tromper.

Genre : UA sans hésitation. Pour le reste, c'est plus dur…Song mais à part ça, j'en ai aucune idée…

Disclamer : Les g-boys ne sont pas à moi et la chanson que j'utilise non plus. « Bring me to life » appartient au groupe Evanescence.

En italique gras, ce sont les paroles de la chanson.

Chaque couplet ou refrain est suivi d'un paragraphe. C'est ce qui se passe pendant ce même couplet.

Chtite note : J'adore cette chanson, comme beaucoup de monde d'ailleurs. Je ne compte plus les fois où je l'ai vue dans une fic. En tout cas, je l'ai mise en boucle pendant que j'écrivais, je vous conseille de faire pareille, c'est parfait pour se mettre dans l'ambiance…Malheureusement maintenant, il se passera beaucoup de temps avant que je l'écoute à nouveau : je fais une overdose d'Evanescence….

* * *

Je crois avoir répondu à toute les reviews sauf pour Iriachan, Raziel et Onarluca dont j'ai pas eu les adresses. Je m'en excuse et je vous remercie pour votre review. mais pour vous faire une courte réponse je dirais:

Ne pas trop se fier aux apparences concernant les sentiments de Duo.

Ne pas en vouloir à l'auteur pour ménéger le suspence, si je vous donne tous d'un coup que tout est parfait dans le meilleur des mondes, ce n'est plus drôle.

En espèrant que la suite vous plaira autant, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Improvisation.

- Alex, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

Au « Double H », la soirée était commencée depuis déjà quelques heures, la salle était pleine et il n'y avait plus grand monde qui patientait devant la porte. Heero en profita donc pour interpeller l'un des videurs qui contrôlait l'entrée avec son collègue. Voyant l'air sérieux du gérant, Alex le suivit sans attendre dans une des alcôves près de l'entrée de la salle. Heero ferma les rideaux qui les sépareraient des clients et invita le videur à s'asseoir, avant de prendre la parole, allant directement à l'essentiel :

- Quand Duo est sorti hier soir, c'est toi qui étais à la porte à ce moment-là ?

- Oui, répondit Alex intrigué par le sujet de conversation.

- Tu as vu avec qui il est parti ?

- Pourquoi tu me….

- Répond-moi simplement, coupa Heero.

- Il y avait un homme, la trentaine, avec beaucoup de prestance, blond presque châtain, avec un grand manteau noir. Il attendait adossé à un réverbère sous un parapluie. Duo a hésité quelques secondes en le voyant mais il s'est avancé vers lui. Je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'ils se disaient mais ça semblait assez tendu. Puis ils sont montés dans une superbe voiture et sont partis.

- Tu n'as vu rien d'autre sur cet homme ?

- Non, rien de plus. Il y avait pas mal de mouvements à l'entrée à ce moment-là, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention.

- Merci quand même…Ca ira, tu peux rejoindre Ted.

- Heero, demanda Alex en se relevant, il y a un problème ?….avec Duo ?

- Si on te pose la question, tu diras que tu n'en sais rien.

Voyant que Heero, nerveux, ne lui dirait rien de plus, le videur ouvrit le rideau et alla reprendre son poste, laissant le japonais sur le canapé, pensif, les mains crispées dans ses mèches désordonnées. Heero ne savait plus quoi faire. Oui, il y avait un problème avec Duo. Encore fallait-il le trouver et que le danseur veuille bien être aidé pour le résoudre.

Quand il s'était réveillé ce matin, Heero avait trouvé Duo endormi et toujours frissonnant dans son lit, malgré une quantité impressionnante de couverture. Il avait émergé difficilement de son sommeil quelques heures plus tard avec une fièvre importante. Tout en tentant, vainement, de lui faire avaler des médicaments, Heero l'avait interrogé sur ce qui ce qui s'était passé pendant sa sortie,…. sur son agression. Mais Duo n'avait rien voulu lui dire. Il avait à peine desserré les dents. Sauf quand lassé de l'insistance de son ami à vouloir prévenir quelqu'un, il l'avait envoyer promener en criant, lui interdisant formellement d'appeler la police, un médecin ou même d'alerter Quatre. Furieux devant un tel entêtement, Heero lui avait en retour interdit de quitter son lit de toute la journée et par là même, de monter sur scène le soir , avant de sortir de l'appartement. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis, Duo s'était enfermé dans sa chambre.

Maintenant, Heero était perdu. Il avait cherché à savoir ce qui était arrivé à Duo la veille mais les informations qu'il avait pu recueillir étaient trop vagues pour être utiles. A moins de faire ce que le jeune homme lui avait interdit et parler de tout ceci à Quatre….

Une voix douce l'interpella. Il releva la tête et vit justement le blond qui se dirigeait vers lui. Même s'il ne croyait pas au destin, Heero y vit un signe et décida de tout confier à Quatre. Quoi que pourrait ensuite lui faire Duo pour sa « trahison », rien ne serait pire que la situation actuelle.

Le brun se leva et se dirigea vers son ami, qui lui tendit divers papiers à signer pour la bonne marche du club. Heero venait de lui rendre et allait demander à lui parler en privé quand le présentateur du « Double H » prit le micro pour faire une annonce.

- Mesdames et messieurs, dans quelques minutes, vous allez pouvoir admirer la perle de ce club, le plus fabuleux danseur que vous ayez jamais vu, « Le Prince de la Nuit », le seul et unique...Shinigami.

Heero crut un instant avoir mal entendu, Duo ne monterait pas sur scène ce soir, il avait pourtant prévenu tout le monde. Comment était-ce possible ? Il se dirigea vers les coulisses, se retenant de courir et suivi par Quatre, complètement étonné. Il trouva le présentateur dans les loges en pleine discussion avec Wufei et l'interpella.

- Pourquoi avoir annoncer le numéro de Duo ? J'avais dit qu'il n'en ferait pas ce soir.

- C'est lui qui m'a dit de le faire. Il a dit que tu n'avais pas le pouvoir de l'en empêcher et il m'a menacé, en tant que futur patron, de me virer si je ne faisais pas cette annonce. Depuis, il est enfermé dans sa loge.

Heero grogna de dépit. La loge de Duo avait un accès direct à la scène sans avoir besoin de repasser par les coulisses. Il pourrait monter faire son numéro sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter. Il se tourna ensuite vers Wufei, pendant que le présentateur, trop heureux d'échapper au gérant visiblement très en colère, ressortait des coulisses.

- Wufei, je suppose que toi non plus, tu ne t'es pas opposé à Duo ? Alors dis-moi immédiatement quel numéro il a prévu de faire ?

- Aucun, répondit le chinois. Il a dit qu'il voulait faire une improvisation.

- Ca lui arrive souvent ?

- De temps en temps, fit Quatre. Il aime se laisser porter par la musique, prendre tout le monde au dépourvu et ….

Il fut coupé par l'arrivée de Catherine qui apostropha le chinois.

- Wufei, il me manque deux couteaux. Tu ne les aurais pas vu par hasard ?

- Lesquels ? Tes couteaux de jet ?

- Non en fait, ce sont les dagues que je porte en décoration, noir, argent et violet. Elles ne sont pas aussi affûtées que mes couteaux de jet mais elles sont tout de même très coupantes et je n'aime pas les voir traîner comme ça.

A ce moment-là, la foule dans la salle se mit à réclamer Shinigami. Heero fut alors saisi d'un doute et demanda à Wufei d'une voix tendue.

- Quel costume a choisi Duo pour son impro ?

- Son « spécial ». Pourquoi cette ques… ?

Il s'interrompit brusquement en comprenant où voulait en venir Heero. Celui-ci étouffa un juron et se précipita vers la loge du danseur. Il tambourina à la porte, appelant, hurlant à Duo de lui ouvrir sur le champ. Seul le silence lui répondit jusqu'à ce que le présentateur de retour sur scène, annonce enfin le numéro du jeune homme.

Heero repartit à toute vitesse et Quatre près de lui, demanda inquiet :

- Heero, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Duo est malade, affaibli et brûlant de fièvre depuis cette nuit. Il ne tiendra jamais tout un numéro. Il faut tout de suite l'arrêter.

- Impossible, gémit le blond. Maintenant qu'il a été annoncé, tu vas te faire lyncher par ses fans si tu annules tout.

Ils débouchèrent dans la salle au moment où celle-ci s'éteignait, ne laissant que le bar et quelques appliques qui brillaient dans le noir. Les deux amis se déplacèrent à tâtons pour se mettre parmi les clients, face à la scène dont le rideau se relevait lentement. Une rangée de spot s'alluma soudain, dévoilant la silhouette longiligne de Duo, l'éclairant d'une lueur irréelle.

De dos, la natte pendant gracieusement entre ses omoplates, les bras tendus et les mains croisées délicatement au dessus de sa tête, les jambes écartées, il était splendide dans son « spécial ». Ce costume avait été fait sur mesure pour le jeune homme par les doigts d'artiste de Wufei. Il s'agissait d'un pantalon moulant noir et taille basse ainsi que d'un boléro de la même teinte, à manches longues et qui n'était pas fermé. Ils étaient de coupe très simple mais leur originalité résidait dans l'entrelacement de broderies qui les parcouraient : Elles étaient en fil brillant argent et améthyste. Wufei avait réussi le tour de force d'en trouver de la couleur exacte et unique des yeux de Duo, aussi pure et changeante qu'eux, sublimant ainsi la beauté du danseur.

Heero se crispa brusquement après avoir détaillé son ami des pieds à la tête. Voilà ce qui l'inquiétait. Accrochées autour des cuisses du danseur par des lanières, dans leur étui, les dagues de Catherine reflétaient doucement la lumière des spots. Le japonais serra les poings d'inquiétude. Duo avait-il l'intention de s'en servir pendant son numéro ? Heero savait que le jeune homme maniait les couteaux avec une dextérité que même Catherine lui enviait mais s'il les utilisait dans son état de fièvre actuelle, parviendrait-il à maîtriser les lames aiguisées?

¤

Une introduction au piano résonna doucement dans la salle étrangement silencieuse. Duo commença à se déhancher sensuellement, épousant parfaitement de chaque geste les notes cristallines.

¤

**_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where i've become so numb _**

Alors que la voix de la chanteuse s'élevait doucement, aussi légères qu'une plume, les mains du jeune homme se détachèrent et entamèrent de lents mouvements lascifs, calqués sur le reste du corps. La gorge de Heero se noua, les gestes de Duo n'avaient jamais eu auparavant une telle douceur mais aussi une telle force d'attraction teintée d'érotisme.

¤

_**without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home **_

La musique devint plus rythmée. Duo se retourna d'un coup, et à travers la salle sombre, il ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Heero. Il mimait chaque mot de la chanson tandis qu'il bougeait sur scène, provoquant les cris enthousiasmés du public mais sans jamais détourner le regard du japonais. Comme s'il chantait, comme si chaque mot était sien et reflétait son âme….

¤

**_wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become  
_**  
Sous la lumière des spots, la peau laiteuse de Duo brillait déjà doucement à cause de la sueur qui la recouvrait petit à petit. Heero savait que celle-ci n'était pas uniquement due à l'effort que le jeune homme faisait. La fièvre qui emprisonnait son corps voilait ses pupilles, qui ne lâchaient toujours pas les cobalts de Heero et elle rendait ses gestes plus saccadés, sans qu'ils perdent pour autant leur harmonie avec la musique. Pour n'importe qui dans la salle, il apparaissait que Duo maîtrisait sans problème son numéro mais Heero voyait bien qu'il avait en fait de plus en plus de difficultés à le faire. Et à la façon dont Quatre se tendait à ses cotés, il devina que le blond aussi l'avait remarqué.

Heero se pencha vers lui sans quitter le danseur des yeux et lui murmura d'une voix tendue:

- Quatre, va immédiatement dans mon bureau et trouve-moi le double des clés ouvrant la loge de Duo.

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le blond lui obéir sans répliquer.

¤

**_Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life_**

Heero fixait sans ciller le regard du danseur. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. C'était le même corps, la même grâce sensuelle, la même provocation teintée de retenue, le même regard brûlant et fort….Non ! C'était cela qui n'allait pas. Cette lueur dans les yeux améthystes…Heero ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant…. Il n'avait jamais vu cette fragilité dans les yeux de Duo. Oui Duo, et non pas Shinigami. Heero ne comprenait pas comment il faisait la distinction mais il savait que ce soir, c'était le jeune homme qui était sur scène et pas le Prince de la Nuit.**_  
_**  
¤

**_Wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become  
bring me to life  
_**

Heero sentit une main tremblante glisser un morceau de métal dans la sienne. La clé. Quatre avait réussi à la trouver. Le japonais crispa le poing dessus, faisant blanchir ses articulations. Son angoisse atteignait son paroxysme et pour la première fois depuis qu'il assistait aux numéros de Duo, il avait désespérément envie que l'un d'eux se termine.

¤

**_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
_**  
Alors que les mains de Duo effleuraient langoureusement les étuis des couteaux, Heero serra les dents et espéra qu'il n'y toucherait pas plus. Mais ce qu'il redoutait tant arriva. Duo dégaina les lames.

¤

**_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life_**

La musique accéléra encore et Duo se mit à jongler en rythme avec les couteaux, tout en effectuant ses mouvements. Sans jamais lâcher Heero du regard. Sans que jamais ses yeux ne se posent sur les armes tranchantes qu'il manipulait. Le public, hystérique, hurla de plus bel. Mais Duo semblait y être indifférent, il ne dansait que pour une personne dans la salle. Il lança brusquement les couteaux en l'air avant de les rattraper presque négligemment. Sans se rendre compte qu'il en avait empoigné un par la lame et que du sang se mettait à couler de sa main. Il les relança aussitôt, d'une autre façon. Un des couteaux retomba à ses cotés s'enfonçant dans le parquet. L'autre traversa une partie de la salle et se planta dans une table, à quelques centimètres de la main d'un client.

¤

**_Wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become  
bring me to life  
_**

Duo suivait toujours la musique, devenue presque sauvage avec une ardeur décuplée, mais Heero voyait bien que ses forces déclinaient. Le jeune homme continuait à le fixer, martelant chaque mot comme si sa vie en dépendait. Jusqu'à ce que la chanson arrive à son terme et que la musique ralentisse pour finalement s'éteindre.

¤

_**bring me to life**_

Duo ferma les yeux en murmurant la dernière phrase, rompant ainsi le contact visuel avec Heero qui ne cessa pas pour autant de le regarder intensément. D'un geste gracile et lent, le danseur ramena ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, reprenant ainsi sa pose du début mais face au public et il s'immobilisa quand retentirent les dernières notes du piano.

¤

Toute la salle était muette et immobile, sous le choc de la prestation incroyable de Duo. Lui avait toujours les yeux fermés et sa poitrine, se soulevant de manière hachée, était le seul mouvement visible dans le club. Puis soudain, le public sembla se réveiller et se mit à applaudir à tout rompre, les chaises raclant le sol alors que tout le monde se levait. Les applaudissements firent revenir Heero à la réalité et il courut jusqu'aux coulisses, apercevant du coin de l'œil que Duo sortait de scène après avoir distraitement salué son public.

Heero, toujours suivi de Quatre, se retrouva devant la loge du danseur. Il glissa la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte d'une main rendue moite par l'inquiétude. Les deux jeunes hommes se figèrent. Face contre terre, Duo s'était effondré sur le sol, au travers de la porte menant à la scène, n'ayant visiblement pas eu la force d'aller plus loin avant de s'évanouir.

Quatre fut plus rapide que Heero à reprendre ses esprits et il s'agenouilla près du corps tremblant de son ami. Il le retourna et l'installa contre son torse. Heero s'approcha d'eux et ne mit pas longtemps à voir que l'effort que Duo avait fourni pour son numéro était loin d'avoir améliorer son état. Quatre le sortit de ses pensées quand il prit la parole.

- Il faut le ramener dans son lit. Il est brûlant….

- Mais comment allons-nous faire, demanda Heero désemparé. Le seul accès à l'appartement est l'escalier près du bar. On ne peut pas le transporter à travers la salle comme si de rien n'était.

Quatre réfléchit quelques secondes, alors que sa main caressait nerveusement les cheveux du jeune homme inconscient. Puis il releva la tête vers Heero.

- J'ai une idée mais à condition que tu puisses le porter seul jusqu'en haut.

- Je l'ai déjà fait hier soir, marmonna le japonais.

- Comment ça ?

- On verra ça après, répliqua Heero. Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?

- Je vais éteindre toutes les lumières du club, en ne laissant que la petite rampe du bar. Ca suffira pour que tu puisses arriver jusqu'à l'escalier discrètement. Je vais dire qu'on a un problème de courant.

- Alors dis à tout le monde de rester sagement assis. Je n'ai pas envie de percuter quelqu'un qui ferait une crise d'angoisse. Mais comment es-tu sûr que j'y verrai suffisamment ?

- Ben, fit Quatre en rougissant brusquement…On va dire que Trowa et moi avons testé certaines possibilités qu'offre la salle….

- Ok, pas besoin de précision, répondit Heero avec un sourire tout en tendant les bras vers Duo. Vas-y maintenant. J'attends que tu éteignes tout et je monte. Rallume tout deux minutes après, ce devrait être bon.

- D'accord, acquiesça le blond. Je te rejoins aussitôt après.

Quatre glissa délicatement Duo dans les bras du japonais et se précipita hors de la loge. Heero souleva le jeune homme avec précaution et sortit à son tour. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée des coulisses, se blottissant dans un coin pour ne pas être vu avec son précieux fardeau et il attendit impatiemment que les lumières s'éteignent.

Ce ne fut pas très long et après avoir entendu Quatre demander au public de rester calme et assis, Heero avança dans la salle. Le blond avait eu raison, la lumière était faible mais largement suffisante pour atteindre l'escalier sans encombre. Il monta les marches avec lenteur, gêné dans sa progression par le corps inconscient de Duo. Il parvint néanmoins jusqu'à leur appartement et ouvrit tant bien que mal la porte d'entrée. Il alluma le salon en donnant un coup de coude dans l'interrupteur puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Duo, qu'il déposa doucement sur son lit.

Heero alluma la lampe de chevet puis il le déshabilla rapidement, ne lui laissant que ses sous-vêtements et le recouvrit vite avec les draps pour ne pas céder à la tentation de caresser ce corps irrésistible. Alors qu'il posait une énième couverture, Quatre pénétra dans la chambre et vint aussitôt s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, une petite trousse en cuir à la main. Sous les yeux interrogateurs de Heero, il en sortit une seringue et un flacon. Il remplit la seringue avec le liquide transparent qu'il renfermait et, découvrant un des bras de Duo, il lui injecta le produit. Le malade n'eut pour seule réaction qu'un simple soupir mais cela sembla rassurer Quatre qui pansa la blessure à la main avant de se lever et de faire face à Heero.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était, demanda le brun, ce que tu lui as injecté ?

- Duo possède un métabolisme assez inhabituel. Hormis son traitement quotidien, aucun médicament sous forme de cachet ou gélule n'est efficace sur lui…. Même pour un simple rhume, on est donc obligé de lui faire des piqûres pour le soigner. Ce que je lui ai administré est un simple sérum qui devrait rapidement faire baisser la fièvre.

Le silence s'installa quelques instants puis Heero, qui n'avait pas quitter Duo des yeux, releva la tête pour regarder Quatre.

- Il faut qu'on parle, déclara-t-il d'un air déterminé. Tu me parles de traitement, Duo est complètement perturbé pour je ne sais quelle raison, il s'est coupé la main sans même sourciller….Il est tout sauf dans un état normal. Je lui avait promis que j'attendrais pour qu'il m'explique mais la situation ne cesse d'empirer. Alors, maintenant ça suffit, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe.

- Oui, soupira le blond. Je crois qu'il est temps que tu saches…

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur Duo, s'assurant qu'il pouvait le laisser seul sans risque et il sortit de la chambre, Heero derrière lui. Ils refermèrent la porte et allèrent s'installer dans le salon.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

Et encore un chapitre de fini.

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus….Vous l'êtes ou pas ?

Dites-moi si vous avez aimé ou non, histoire que je sois rassurée pour la suite.

Kiki


	6. Un ange en enfer

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki

Titre : M'emmèneras-tu au paradis ?

Série : Je crois bien que j'utilise les persos de gundam Wing.

Genre : UA et par conséquent OOC. Angst toujours, un petit chouia de romance…Attention, même si je ne montre rien, il est question d'un sujet interdit aux enfants.

Disclamer : PAS A MOI !

Chtite note : Dans cette histoire, je considère que les personnages sont dans un pays où la majorité est à 21 ans. Ce n'est donc pas une erreur quand je dis qu'à 18 ans, Duo et Quatre étaient mineurs.

* * *

Rar pour les non inscrits et qui ne m'ont pas laissé de mail, sinon j'ai répondu à tous le monde?. 

Polaris: Tu me vois ravie que mon histoire te plaise autant, mais pourvu que la suite ne te déçoive pas. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'ai fait aussi vite que possible mais j'ai eu de gros problèmes pour pouvoir écrire et poster. Je suis pardonnée avec ce nouveau chapitre?( je croise les doigts). Bonne lecture.

Babou: Merci beaucoup pour la review. Je te promets que tu auras toutes les réponses concernant Duo dans ce chapitre mais s'il reste unpoint obscure, dis le et j'y répondrai du mieux possible. Quant à savoir si Heero permettra au natté de retrouver son équilibre, je ne dirai qu'une chose: le chemin est encore lond et parsemé d'embuches. Merci encore pour les encouragements et bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Un ange en enfer. 

Quatre s'installa dans le canapé et Heero s'assit sur la table basse, afin de pouvoir lui faire face pendant leur discussion. Le blond leva un regard fatigué sur son ami et soupira une fois de plus.

- Avant de tout t'expliquer, commença Quatre, je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé pour que Duo se retrouve dans cet état.

- Moi aussi, j'aimerais savoir, lâcha Heero d'un ton morne. Je peux simplement te dire ce que j'ai vu….

- Ok, on va essayer de comprendre avec ce qu'on a.

- Il faut d'abord que tu saches que Duo m'avait expressément demandé de ne rien te dire. Mais en voyant son état, j'avais prévu de lui désobéir et de tout te raconter tout à l'heure. Il m'en a empêché en montant sur scène.

- Que voulait-il me cacher ?

- Hier après-midi, il a reçu un coup de téléphone. Je ne sais pas qui c'était mais il a paru complètement bouleversé. Il m'a ensuite demandé d'avancer son numéro pour qu'il puisse sortir pendant la nuit. Je n'avais aucune raison de le lui refuser et il est parti juste après être descendu de scène. Il n'était toujours pas rentré quand j'ai fermé le club. Je m'apprêtais à monter me coucher quand j'ai entendu du bruit venant de l'entrée dans les coulisses. En ouvrant la porte, je suis tombé sur Duo…Il était dans un état épouvantable…

- Comment ça, murmura Quatre de plus en plus inquiet.

- Il avait perdu son manteau et était trempé de la tête aux pieds, littéralement frigorifié également. Sa chemise était déchirée et il avait….qui coulait de sa bouche….du sang et du…sperme….

- QUOI, hurla le blond en se relevant les poings serrés. Tu veux dire qu'il a été sexuellement agressé ?

- Oui, acquiesça Heero en levant les yeux vers lui. Rassis-toi s'il te plaît…Oui, il a été agressé, reprit-il quand Quatre fut de nouveau sur le canapé. Mais je suis sûr qu'il a pu échapper à son agresseur à temps….Il s'est évanoui et je l'ai porté jusqu'à son lit. Je l'ai déshabillé et séché. Il ne portait aucune autre blessure ou trace que celles aux lèvres.

Quatre émit un minuscule soupir de soulagement en entendant ça. Mais il ne semblait pas plus calme, les paroles de Heero faisaient remonter de sombres souvenirs.

- A propos de blessures, fit le japonais, j'ai vu ses cicatrices sur l'aine. D'où viennent-elles ?

- Je vais te le dire, assura le blond d'une voix triste, mais après. Continue, s'il te plaît. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Quand Duo s'est réveillé en début d'après-midi, il était aussi malade que maintenant. J'ai essayé de lui faire raconter ce qui lui était arrivé mais la seule chose qu'il m'a dit, c'est de lui foutre la paix et de ne prévenir personne, pas même et surtout pas toi. Je lui ai ordonné de rester au lit toute la journée et ce soir aussi mais tu as bien vu qu'il ne m'a absolument pas écouté.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, remarqua Quatre avec un léger sourire. Duo ne peut se passer de la scène, il en a besoin….

- Je sais, il me l'a déjà dit mais là, je pensais qu'il ferait attention à sa santé avant de ne penser qu'à son show.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça, marmonna-t-il…

- En tout cas, ce soir, j'ai interrogé Alex pour savoir s'il avait vu avec qui Duo était parti.

- Et, demanda Quatre, s'attendant au pire.

- Il l'a vu s'en aller avec un homme, la trentaine, les cheveux blonds/châtains et ….

- Et un charisme extraordinaire, finit lugubrement le blond.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- J'aurais voulu avoir tort, crois-moi… D'après ce que tu me dis et le comportement de Duo, ce qu'il voulait me cacher, ça ne peut être que lui. Mais j'aurais tout donné pour avoir tort, lâcha-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Heero se leva et vint s'asseoir aux cotés de Quatre. Il lui releva le menton d'une main et plongea dans ses yeux bleus remplis de larmes.

- Explique-moi, demanda-t-il simplement.

- Cet homme s'appelle Treize Khushrénada, commença Quatre dans un murmure. Nous l'avons rencontré en boîte il y a plus de cinq ans. Duo et moi avions alors 18 ans, nous étions insouciants, pleins de rêves et d'espoirs. Treize en avait 25 et avait tout pour lui : beaucoup d'argent, la beauté et la prestance d'un prince charmant. Duo a été littéralement subjugué, envoûté. Ils sont rapidement sortis ensembles malgré leur différence d'âge et le fait que Duo soit mineur. Au début tout allait bien, Treize était attentionné, prévenant et tendre, le petit ami parfait…

- Mais ça n'a pas duré, fit Heero pour l'encourager.

- Non, en effet. Duo lui avait offert son cœur sans hésiter mais il m'avait confié qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à faire pareil avec son corps, même s'il l'aimait. Treize se faisait de plus en plus pressant à ce sujet, son comportement changeait, son masque de séducteur tombait et j'en suis venu à me poser des questions sur lui. Grâce aux relations de mon père, j'ai réussi à en savoir plus. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment louche au premier abord mais en creusant un peu, j'ai découvert qu'il avait de nombreuses affinités dans des milieux peu recommandables. J'ai aussitôt voulu dire tout cela à Duo.

- Et il ne t'a pas écouté…

- Il n'en a pas eu l'occasion cette fois là, et après il niait désespérément la réalité…. Je savais qu'il passait le week-end chez Treize et j'ai décidé de le rejoindre pour lui parler.

- Tu n'as pas eu de problème pour entrer chez lui ?

- Non, j'y étais déjà venu plusieurs fois mais surtout je mettais très attaché, et c'était réciproque, à un jeune homme que Treize avait recueilli et employait soi-disant en tant que secrétaire. J'ai découvert plus tard qu'en fait, il le maintenait presque prisonnier et s'en servait comme esclave sexuel….

- C'était Trowa, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment as-tu deviné, demanda Quatre étonné.

- Tu as toujours une lueur spéciale dans les yeux quand il est près de toi ou que tu parles de lui.

- Je l'aime….c'est tout….Trowa m'a donc laissé entré et nous sommes partis à la recherche de Duo…. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, laissa tomber le blond.

- Comment ?

- J'ai ouvert la porte d'une chambre et il était là…. attaché sur le lit, pleurant et hurlant de douleur pendant que Treize le violait sauvagement. Je ne me rappelle pas grand-chose après, je me suis évanoui en voyant ça. Les dernières choses que j'ai perçues avant de tomber, c'est le visage de Trowa, la voix de Treize lui ordonnant d'aller s'amuser avec moi dans une des autres chambres et les cris déchirants de mon meilleur ami.

- Trowa l'a fait, déglutit Heero, il t'a… ?.

- Non ! Quand je me suis réveillé, il m'avait allongé dans un lit mais il ne faisait que me veiller en attendant que je revienne à moi. Il ne m'a jamais touché sans mon consentement….Mais j'avais alors vu ce qu'était Treize: un véritable monstre.

- Et Duo….

- Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais il a pardonné à Treize et il est resté avec lui. J'ai tout fait pour l'en dissuader, pour le forcer à le quitter. En vain, Treize avait une telle emprise sur lui qu'il acceptait tout sans se révolter… C'est ainsi qu'il l'a obligé…à se prostituer.

- PARDON, cria Heero incrédule et stupéfait. Duo s'est prostitué pour ce salaud ?

- Oui. Treize le vendait à une clientèle fortunée complètement sous le charme de sa beauté. Tu es bien placé pour savoir que, même sans le vouloir, Duo est capable de déchaîner les passions. Il était rapidement devenu la putain favorite de vieux pervers riches, prêts à dépenser une fortune pour avoir « l'ange déchu », c'est le nom sous lequel il était connu dans le milieu. Jusqu'à ce que…

- Que quoi, interrogea Heero.

- Un soir, Duo nous avait donné rendez-vous, à Trowa et moi, dans un hôtel pour qu'on puisse passer un peu de temps ensembles. Nous sommes arrivés en avance. Ce que nous ne savions pas, c'est que la suite où il nous attendait, était un des lieux où Treize faisait venir ses clients. Nous avons trouvé Duo avec l'un d'eux. Il a …Ce vieux dépravé, un politicien pourri, était saoul. Il a battu Duo jusqu'au sang pendant qu'il abusait de lui. Il a même sorti un couteau et l'a poignardé à plusieurs reprises. C'est de là que viennent les cicatrices que tu as vues. Quand Trowa et moi sommes arrivés, il s'apprêtait à partir comme si de rien était, laissant Duo baigner dans son sang. Mais quand nous avons ouvert la porte, des employés passaient dans le couloir, ils ont tout vu et ont immédiatement maîtrisé ce salaud pendant que nous appelions une ambulance et la police.

- Comment Duo a réagi après ça ?

- Il s'est réveillé à l'hôpital trois jours plus tard, il avait perdu une grande quantité de sang et a bien failli rester handicapé à vie. Mais quand il a ouvert les yeux, il a eu une sorte de déclic. Il a enfin compris que Treize était une ordure et nous l'avons dénoncé pour proxénétisme et agression sexuelle sur mineur. Le procès s'est tenu à huis clos en raison des personnalités impliquées. Le client a été condamné pour tentative d'homicide volontaire mais il s'est suicidé juste après le verdict. Treize en a pris pour cinq ans de prison.

- Pas plus que ça ?

- Non. A cause d'un vice de forme ou quelque chose comme ça. Duo a eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. C'est après le procès qu'il a commencé à danser, pour oublier, pour exorciser son mal. Mais son esprit a trouvé une autre manière de le faire,…. il a développé une seconde personnalité.

- Quoi, Duo est schizophrène, s'étonna Heero.

- Oui et d'après son psychiatre, à un stade particulièrement aigu. Il a un suivi médical très lourd, de nombreux cachets à prendre chaque jour, c'est de ça que je parlais tout à l'heure

- Comment tu sais tout cela ? Et pourquoi tu m'en parles ? Ca relève du secret professionnel.

- Je crois que tu as besoin de savoir pour comprendre. Et pour répondre à ton autre question, il se trouve que son psy est une de mes sœurs, Iria, mais tu sais également que je fais des études de psychologie…

- Bien sûr, tu es même sacrément doué, à ce que j'ai pu voir.

- Merci. Duo m'a proposé d'être le sujet de ma thèse de fin d'étude. Je suis autorisé à avoir tous les comptes-rendus de ses séances ainsi que les conclusions de ma sœur. Et en même temps, je suis chargé de le surveiller, si jamais il ne se contrôle plus.

- Duo schizophrène, murmura Heero en secouant la tête. J'ai du mal à m'y faire…

- En es-tu sûr ? Rappelle-toi quand je vous ai surpris dans les escaliers. Tu étais en face de Shinigami, cette personnalité qu'il s'est forgé pour surmonter son traumatisme. D'habitude, il ne le laisse « sortir » que sur scène afin de se défouler sans risque mais à ce moment-là, il avait arrêté son traitement sans nous en parler et il a fait une crise.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que j'avais remarqué quelque chose de ce genre, l'impression que c'était lui et en même temps quelqu'un d'autre. Pareil quand il est monté sur scène tout à l'heure, c'était Duo et pas Shinigami qui dansait…. Mais cela n'explique pas son attitude envers moi depuis qu'on se connaît. Pourquoi il m'a allumé de cette façon à plusieurs reprises pour me repousser à chaque fois ?

- Le fait qu'il ne prenait plus son traitement est une explication. Mais je crois surtout que c'est parce qu'il tient à toi…

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Duo est fragile psychologiquement, il y a un paradoxe émotionnel dans son esprit. Il est attaché à toi par ce qui est, selon moi, plus que de l'amitié. C'est la première fois que ça arrive en cinq ans. Depuis le procès, il n'a connu personne, tu es le premier à l'avoir fait réagir aussi bien émotionnellement que physiquement, comme ça a été le cas quand vous vous êtes rencontrés dans le métro.

- Il est a parlé, demanda Heero dans un murmure et en rougissant.

- Oui…Sa propre réaction l'a tellement perturbé et effrayé qu'il a fini par se confier pendant une séance. C'est pourquoi je sais qu'il tient à toi. Mais il n'ose pas se laisser aller car il a peur de souffrir de la même manière qu'avec Treize. Tu es à la fois un facteur aggravant à son état mais également bénéfique et je crois qu'il n'arrive pas à gérer ça….Et le fait que Treize soit sorti de prison ne va rien arranger. Il est d'un calme extraordinaire, quasiment à toute épreuve, il est manipulateur et très intelligent, ce qui le rend encore plus dangereux. Mais surtout il est extrêmement possessif et considère depuis toujours Duo comme un trophée….Il fera tout pour le récupérer….

Le silence s'installa dans le salon, laissant aux deux jeunes hommes le temps d'assimiler tout ce qu'ils avaient dit et entendu.

Mais leurs réflexions furent de courte durée. Un bruit sourd leur fit tourner la tête en direction du couloir menant aux autres pièces et ils virent Duo entrer en titubant, emmitouflé dans sa robe de chambre, encore visiblement faible.

Personne n'osa parler, Quatre et Duo se fixant intensément, semblant se défier du regard. Cela ne dura cependant que quelques secondes et ce fut Duo qui détourna les yeux. Mais Quatre ne sembla pas du tout soulagé de ce qu'il avait pu lire dans les pupilles améthystes : honte, désespoir, culpabilité, douleur… Cela avait au contraire confirmé ses craintes concernant le responsable de cette situation. Il s'avança vers son ami et le serra brièvement mais avec force contre lui pour lui montrer son soutien inconditionnel. Il le relâcha légèrement alors que Duo gardait le tête baissée.

- Duo, commença le blond…je ne te poserais que deux questions, mais quoique tu me dises, je veux que tu saches que je ne te jugerais pas….Alors : Pourquoi as-tu accepté de le rejoindre hier soir ? Et…..est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ?

- Parce qu'il m'avait promis qu'il avait changé et comme un imbécile, je l'ai cru alors que je sais au fond de moi, que ça n'arrivera jamais. Et non, je ne l'aime plus, avoua-t-il en relevant les yeux.

Quatre parut enfin s'apaiser en entendant ça et hocha doucement la tête, il fit un triste sourire à son ami, avant de le lâcher et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il sortit de l'appartement, non sans un dernier regard douloureux vers Duo. Constatant au silence qui régnait dans le club que la soirée était terminée, il prit la direction de sa propre chambre afin de retrouver Trowa. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir et les souvenirs douloureux que cela avait fait ressurgir, il avait besoin d'être réconforté par les bras de son amant. Mais surtout, Heero et Duo devaient maintenant parler seul à seul. C'est pourquoi Quatre n'était pas resté plus longtemps avec eux. Même s'il appréhendait ce qui allait advenir, il devait les laisser s'expliquer.

Dans le salon, Duo fixait sans la voir la porte que Quatre avait franchie, Heero, lui, ne quittait pas des yeux le jeune homme. Le silence et l'absence de réactions du danseur l'inquiétaient beaucoup. Il fallait qu'il le fasse réagir. Sa voix résonna alors dans la pièce.

- Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir…Tu t'en veux, tu as l'impression d'avoir trahi sa confiance et son amitié en ne lui disant rien…

- TAIS-TOI, cria Duo en se tournant vers lui le regard brûlant de rage. Tu ne sais rien…

- Détrompe-toi, fit Heero en avançant près de lui. Quatre m'a TOUT raconté.

- Il n'en avait pas le droit, cracha-t-il en repoussant brutalement le japonais. Tu n'es rien, seulement le gérant du club de mon oncle, tu n'as pas à te mêler de ma vie privée….

- Tu le prends comme ça, répondit le brun gagné à son tour par la colère. Et bien, en tant que gérant, je devrais te donner un blâme pour avoir défier mon autorité en menaçant un employé et aussi pour ta conduite de tout à l'heure sur scène. Tu as mis ta vie en danger en jonglant avec ces couteaux alors que tu étais malade. De plus, tu as failli blesser un client et porter ainsi préjudice au club…. Bon sang, Duo… tu m'appelais à l'aide pendant ton numéro,…. dans chaque geste, dans chaque parole, c'est à moi et à moi seul que tu demandais de te « sauver » et là, tu me rejettes alors que je ne cherche qu'à t'aider. Je croyais pourtant que nous étions amis…

- Amis ? Laisse-moi rire. Quand on s'est rencontré pour la première fois dans le métro, j'ai parfaitement compris ce que tu voulais de moi. La seule chose que tu veux, c'est pas mon amitié, c'est mon corps.

La fureur brillait violement dans leurs yeux mais ceux de Duo étaient encore légèrement voilés par la fièvre. Heero n'y fit cependant pas attention, trop blessé par les paroles pour comprendre ce que cachaient ses mots cruels.

- Ah c'est comme ça…Et bien au moins maintenant, je sais ce que je dois faire pour l'avoir. Il suffit que j'allonge le fric pour que tu écartes les cuisses comme la petite pute que tu es….Alors MONSIEUR « l'ange déchu », quel est ton prix ? 50, 100, 200 ou peut-être 500 ? COMBIEN JE DOIS PAYER POUR TE BAISER ? HEIN, COMBIEN ?

Au fur et à mesure que Heero hurlait ces insultes, Duo devenait blafard, ses yeux étaient écarquillés de terreur, le simple fait d'avaler sa salive lui donnait envie de vomir. Ces insultes, elles faisaient remonter le dégoût de lui-même qu'il avait difficilement enfoui grâce à la thérapie. Ces insultes, il les encaissait comme autant de gifles…ou de coups de poignard…..

Quelque chose sembla soudain se briser dans son esprit et il se retrouva brutalement cinq ans en arrière, ce fameux soir où il avait failli mourir sous les coups de son client :

Pute de luxe docile et soumise aux caprices parfois tordus de ses clients…mais pas par choix, par nécessité, ni par amour…

Non !

Seulement….parce qu'il était….

Un enfant perdu à qui on a volé, arraché son innocence…

Incapable de se débattre ou de dire non…

Spectateur horrifié mais trop faible, assistant à sa propre déchéance…

Paralysé par l'écœurement et la peur…

Prisonnier de son propre corps meurtri….

Sans réaction….

Sans vie….

Inconscient du malaise intérieur de son ami, Heero avait sortit de sa poche son portefeuille et en avait tiré une liasse de billets. D'un geste rageur, il les lança brutalement à la figure de Duo. Le jeune homme détourna la tête sous l'attaque et fit un pas en arrière. Il buta contre le canapé et perdant l'équilibre, il tomba dessus, presque sonné mais le choc l'avait en partie ramené à la réalité.

Alors que Heero profitait de sa chute pour se jeter sur lui, le plaquant contre les coussins avec son propre corps, cherchant à le déshabiller, Duo essaya de se débattre, pleurant et murmurant une vaine suite de « non » et il tenta même de frapper Heero de ses poings. Mais il était encore affaibli et incapable de repousser le japonais.

Heero réussit enfin à dénouer la ceinture de la robe de chambre et en écarta les pans, dévoilant la peau blanche et satinée. Une main se posa sur la taille fine du jeune homme et s'immobilisa complètement. Mais Duo, terrorisé, ne le remarqua pas. Son corps se crispa un instant au dessus des coussins puis se détendit d'un coup. Il retomba lourdement sur le canapé et éclata en sanglots, les bras ballants, la tête tournée de coté, les yeux fermés et le visage inondé de larmes.

Résigné à ce qu'il allait arriver….

Mais Heero n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'abuser de son ami. Il avait simplement voulu le tirer de l'apathie dans laquelle la situation l'avait plongé, il avait voulu le faire réagir. Il y était parvenu mais à quel prix…

Comme d'habitude face à Duo, il avait perdu le contrôle de ses actes et de ses émotions. Même s'il s'était arrêté à temps, d'extrême justesse et grâce à un immense effort, il s'était laissé emporté, il était allé trop loin. Il avait répondu à la colère de Duo, colère qu'il avait provoquée, en étant encore plus violent et cruel dans ses paroles que le natté. Faisant ainsi ce qu'il s'était juré d'éviter : il avait blessé Duo…

Heero posa une main sur le canapé pour se redresser et l'autre glissa de la taille à la joue de Duo, où elle essuya lentement les larmes du jeune homme. Duo sanglota de plus belle, croyant que cette douceur n'était qu'un leurre et attendant avec angoisse et impuissance de subir un énième viol. Heero fut désemparé de voir que ces gestes tendres n'avaient pas l'effet espéré, il tourna délicatement le visage du natté vers lui et l'appela d'une voix douce.

- Duo ….Duo, s'il te plaît….ouvre les yeux.

Les pupilles améthystes furent dévoilées avec réticence et Heero y découvrit un océan de douleur. Il se remit immédiatement à parler, de peur que Duo ne referme les yeux et ne voit pas la sincérité qui brillait dans les siens.

- Duo, même si je te désire comme un fou, la différence entre Treize et moi, c'est que JAMAIS je ne te toucherais de cette façon si tu ne le veux pas. JAMAIS, tu m'entends, JAMAIS je ne te ferais du mal. Je n'ai jamais payé ou forcé mes partenaires pour coucher avec eux….et je ne vais sûrement pas commencer avec toi…

Pendant qu'il parlait, il avait commencé à caresser lentement les cheveux de Duo sans le quitter des yeux afin de l'apaiser. Il fallut de longues minutes avant que celui-ci puisse croire ce qu'Heero avait dit. Il accepta enfin de se détendre légèrement, peu à peu rassuré par les gestes du japonais. Sa peur était toujours présente mais il voulait se prouver que ce qu'il avait entendu était vrai et qu'il pouvait de nouveau faire confiance à quelqu'un, laisser son cœur anéanti à quelqu'un qui puisse le réparer…. A quelqu'un ?...A Heero…? Oui, il avait envie d'essayer, même s'il crevait littéralement de peur….

Alors, lentement, très lentement, Duo releva son visage vers celui qui le surplombait. Heero n'osa croire ce que ce geste pouvait signifier. Il attendit, avec une patience dont il ne se croyait pas capable, que son ami exprime ce qu'il voulait. Voyant qu'il attendait une confirmation, Duo hocha la tête une seule fois et continua son approche hésitante. Heero inclina alors doucement la tête à sa rencontre. Ils se rapprochaient doucement, puis sans s'en rendre compte, ils fermèrent les yeux. Et un instant plus tard, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent.

Ce fut au début un baiser des plus chastes, une simple pression initiée avec angoisse par le plus jeune à laquelle Heero répondait ardemment sans pour autant chercher à la contrôler. Il ne voulait pas que Duo se sente contraint ou agressé alors qu'il avait prit sur lui et fait le premier pas.

Mais rapidement, Duo ouvrit les lèvres en une demande désespérée, sa main droite alla violement se perdre dans les mèches brunes et appuya fortement sur la nuque du japonais, la griffant profondément. Heero comprit alors ce que Duo demandait. Sa soudaine brutalité était un appel au secours, une prière pour un réconfort qu'il ne croyait jamais pouvoir atteindre.

Sans hésiter, Heero ouvrit la bouche et leur langue se touchèrent. Duo se calma aussitôt. Le baiser redevint doux et le japonais n'exigea rien de plus, se contentant de le rassurer en faisant danser leur langue doucement.

A bout de souffle, il se redressa un peu, détachant à regret leurs lèvres et rouvrit les yeux. Il regarda le visage presque serein de Duo, ses paupières encore closes, ses joues rougies et sa bouche écarlate d'où s'échappait un souffle pas vraiment maîtrisé.

Il ne put résister à la tentation de goûter une fois de plus à ces lèvres encore humides de leur précédent baiser. Il se pencha à nouveau vers elles mais n'y arriva jamais. Des doigts tremblants se posèrent sur sa bouche.

- Non, murmura Duo les yeux toujours fermés. Pardonne-moi, Heero…Mais, un seul baiser…c'est tout ce que je suis capable de te donner pour l'instant…

Désemparé par ce nouveau rejet, Heero s'écroula, enroulant ses bras autour du corps élancé du danseur et il étouffa dans son cou un grognement. Il comprenait que Duo soit trop fragile et instable pour espérer qu'il se livre immédiatement, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'immense déception qui lui nouait l'estomac. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à en rester là, il voulait plus, même si ce qu'il obtenait pour le moment n'était pas ce qu'il désirait réellement. Il demanda alors d'une voix timide :

- Duo, s'il te plaît….donne-moi un peu plus, je t'en prie…Dors avec moi, juste dormir, rien d'autre….S'il te plaît, mon ange…

Heero sentit tous les muscles de Duo se tendre d'un coup. Il fut repousser sans brusquerie mais fermement et dut laisser le jeune homme tremblant se lever. Il se maudit en comprenant qu'il avait fait ou dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas et qu'il avait ainsi anéanti le moment de tendresse qu'ils partageaient. Il vit Duo s'éloigner et resserrer sa robe de chambre avec des gestes fébriles et désordonnés, avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine en position défensive. Heero s'en voulut, il l'avait de nouveau blessé sans le vouloir. Il venait visiblement de perdre le peu de confiance qu'il avait réussi à gagner, Duo avait remis la carapace qu'il avait eu tant de mal à transpercer, redevenant inaccessible.

Le japonais vit le jeune homme se diriger vers les chambres d'une démarche mal assurée et il se leva d'un bond pour lui dire avant qu'il ne sorte:

- Duo…Pardon….J'ai dit et fait des choses que je ne voulais pas ce soir…Pardon… Je te respecte trop pour te traiter comme Eux l'ont fait…comme IL l'a fait…

Duo s'était arrêté quand Heero l'avait appelé et il avait écouté en silence. Puis il se tourna vers lui, une unique larme coulant sur son visage mortellement pâle et sérieux.

- Je le sais, Heero…Merci…Moi aussi, j'ai dit certaines choses et…. Pardon pour ça…. Non seulement tu es mon ami mais tu es très important pour moi… Néanmoins… N'utilise plus jamais le mot « ange » en ma présence…et encore moins « mon ange » ….Treize m'a toujours appelé de cette façon et je ne voudrais pas en venir à te haïr à cause de ça, lâcha-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

Il sortit ensuite du salon et un instant après, la porte de sa chambre se referma en un bruit sourd et presque lugubre. Heero resta longtemps debout le regard fixé sur le vide, incapable de bouger. Puis il s'effondra sur le canapé, les mains crispées sur le visage, un murmure rauque passant ses lèvres.

- Oh, Duo…

Le bruit de son cœur résonnait à ses oreilles jusqu'à lui donner la nausée, il se coucha sur le canapé en position fœtale pour tenter de réprimer un sanglot, qui, sans qu'il le sache, faisait écho à ceux que Duo étouffait dans ses draps en s'endormant.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

Ca y est, le passé de Duo enfin dévoilé et un début de quelque chose entre Heero et Duo. 

Alors, vous avez aimé ? Oui, non, peut-être ?

Vous en pensez quoi ? Nul, pas mal, passionnant ?

Vous voulez la suite ?

Dites-moi tout.

Kiki


	7. Joyeux anniversaire mon ange!

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki, encore une fois.

Titre : M'emmèneras-tu au paradis ?

Série : J'utilise la majorité de persos de Gundam Wing.

Genre : UA, yaoï….Sinon vous vous souvenez des avertissements que je donnais dans le premier chapitre ? Et bien, ils prennent tout leur sens pour celui-ci. Ames sensibles, ne lisez pas.

Disclamer : Seule la trame de l'histoire est à moi.

Les ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ indiquent un saut dans le temps.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Rar impossible car pas d'adresse mail:

**Yohina**. Merci pour la review et les compliments. Je sais que le comportement de Heero était choquant. mais comme tu l'as dit c'était avant tout pour faire réagir Duo. Mais surtout pour montrer la difficulté qu'a Heero de se contrôler face à Duo, sa passion pour le danseur est telle qu'il ne sait pas comment réagir et il commet des erreurs, même si'l arrive à se reprendre avant que ça devienne irrémédiable.Bonne lecture pour cette suite.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Chapitre 7 : Joyeux anniversaire mon ange !

Les semaines qui suivirent furent éprouvantes pour tout le monde. Au « Double H », l'ambiance était pesante et tendue. Tous, même ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant de toute la situation, subissaient la tension qui reposait sur Duo, Quatre et Trowa.

Le retour de Treize les avait tous les trois replongés cinq ans en arrière dans un véritable cauchemar psychologique.

Trowa, l'une de ses principales victimes, revivait chaque blessure qui lui avait été infligée, se souvenait de chaque moment douloureux passé près de lui et appréhendait ce que Treize pourrait faire maintenant qu'il était libre.

Quatre, lui, sombrait peu à peu dans la culpabilité, car malgré tout son amour et ses études, il ne parvenait pas à soutenir psychologiquement son amant. Le blond semblait souffrir autant si ce n'est plus que Trowa sans qu'on puisse l'expliquer. Jusqu'à ce qu'Iria, qui les surveillait étroitement, découvre que son frère possédait une sorte de sixième sens, une empathie qui lui permettait de ressentir les émotions fortes de ses proches. Un don qui se révélait être un cadeau à double tranchant car, en ces moments troubles, la souffrance autant que l'amour passait de Trowa à Quatre, les rongeant lentement. Et bien que leur couple ne soit pas au bord du gouffre, il était malgré tout fragilisé par leur détresse respective.

Mais le plus touché était bien entendu Duo, qui se retrouvait enfermé dans le climat d'insécurité que Treize avait tissé autour de lui et qu'il entretenait habilement.

Chaque jour, au « Double H » était livrée une douzaine de roses noires, les fleurs préférées de Duo jusque là, toujours accompagnées d'un petit message de la part de Treize, ordonnant plus qu'invitant le jeune homme à le rejoindre. On ne comptait plus le nombre de lettres qui arrivaient chaque jour et les coups de téléphone résonnaient à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Deux jours après sa « discussion » avec Heero, le danseur était même descendu de scène complètement paniqué car il avait cru voir son ex-amant dans la salle.

L'état psychologique de Duo semblait se dégrader à vue d'œil et lui toujours sur le point de craquer. Mais si ce n'était pas encore arrivé, c'était parce qu'il avait trouvé en Heero une aide inattendue, une « soupape de sécurité » inespérée.

Tout avait commencé le soir où Duo avait cru voir Treize. Quand il était sorti de scène, il s'était écroulé en pleurs en rentrant dans sa loge mais il était tombé dans les bras de Heero, accouru pour le soutenir dès qu'il avait vu l'air affolé du jeune homme. Duo avait bien tenté de le repousser mais Heero ne l'avait pas lâché, se contentant de le tenir sans dire un mot, si bien que le natté avait fini par accepter le réconfort muet du japonais et pleurer librement sur son épaule. Depuis, chaque soir, quand Shinigami finissait son numéro et que Duo reprenait le contrôle, quand la douleur, trop forte, le submergeait, Heero était là pour l'empêcher de sombrer.

Le japonais, même s'il semblait inébranlable face à la situation, n'en cachait pas moins des doutes et de l'inquiétude. Il était aussi complètement perdu mais ne laissait rien paraître pour ne pas déstabiliser ses amis, Duo en tête. Depuis qu'il avait appris le passé de celui-ci et ce qui avait suivi ces révélations, il parvenait enfin à faire pleinement la différence entre Shinigami et Duo. Mais il ne savait plus quoi, de la sensualité du danseur ou de la fragilité du jeune homme, enflammait le plus ses sens. Et il sentait surtout que son désir se transformait lentement en quelque chose qu'il n'osait pas encore nommer, quelque chose de plus tendre mais d'une passion encore plus dévorante. En attendant d'y voir plus clair, Heero était toujours présent pour le jeune homme sans rien demander en échange.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il faisait pour son ami. Il s'était fait un devoir de protéger Duo contre les attaques quotidiennes de Treize. Tous les jours, il renvoyait les bouquets indésirables et triait minutieusement le courrier pour jeter chaque lettre provenant de lui. Il avait fait changer le numéro de téléphone de leur appartement, le mettant par la même occasion sur liste rouge. Heero obligeait Duo à se nourrir quand celui-ci se laissait dépérir et le contraignait à arrêter les répétitions de ses numéros dans lesquelles le jeune homme s'acharnait à s'épuiser pendant des heures. Il avait également donné des consignes aux videurs afin d'interdire à Treize d'entrer au club et d'approcher Duo pendant les soirées, même si cela ne l'avait nullement empêché d'essayer. Heero avait surtout plusieurs fois retenu le danseur, quand à bout de nerfs, il avait voulu faire la folie d'aller voir Treize pour stopper tout ça.

Le seul échec qu'avait essuyé le japonais, était qu'il n'avait pas réussi à convaincre Duo de porter plainte pour harcèlement. Malgré les efforts conjugués de Heero, Trowa, Quatre et même G, le jeune homme s'y était toujours refusé pour une raison inconnue de tous. Même si cela leur avait coûté, ils n'étaient pas allés à l'encontre de sa volonté, promettant cependant d'aller voir la police au moindre problème.

Mais en dépit, de toute l'attention dont Duo était entouré, son état ne cessait d'empirer. C'était nettement visible, car, à chaque nouveau numéro qu'il présentait le soir, ses chorégraphies étaient de plus en plus époustouflantes et d'un érotisme à l'extrême limite de l'indécence. Son entourage était de plus en plus inquiet car tous savaient que, plus Duo était lascif et provocateur sur scène, plus il souffrait.

A tel point qu'Iria, qui avait déjà augmenté son traitement au maximum autorisé sans de réels résultats, avait envisagé de le faire admettre en maison de repos.

Quand du jour au lendemain….. Plus de fleurs, plus de lettres, plus de tentatives de contact quel qu'il soit….Plus rien...Comme si l'ancien amant de Duo avait subitement disparu de la circulation.

D'abord étonnés par ce changement brutal et anxieux que tout recommence de plus belle, tous se sentirent finalement soulagés quand, les jours puis les semaines passant, il n'y eut plus une seule manifestation de la part de Treize. Le calme revint peu à peu au « Heaven or Hell », amenant avec lui une douce rémission dans l'état de santé de Duo.

Le plus sceptique face à ce retournement de situation fut Trowa. Il connaissait Treize mieux que quiconque, son esprit et son corps se rappelant encore douloureusement de quoi il était capable, et le jeune barman trouvait étrange qu'il abandonne aussi facilement alors qu'il était maladivement possessif envers « ses propriétés » dont Duo était le fleuron. Trowa était, on ne peut plus, inquiet mais voyant que Duo allait mieux et que, par voie de conséquence Quatre également, il en vint à se dire qu'il avait peut-être tort d'être si préoccupé et il décida de faire taire ses craintes pour ne pas briser le semblant de sérénité que tous avaient retrouvé.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quatre sortit presque en courant de la bijouterie, un paquet cadeau à la main et l'expression d'un enfant heureux sur le visage. Mais il s'arrêta aussitôt et se retourna, avec une moue pleine de réprobation en voyant que son petit ami ne le suivait pas. Il se mit à trépigner d'impatience sur le trottoir, sautillant avec fébrilité d'un pied sur l'autre entre les lumières des réverbères.

Que faisait Trowa ? Ils allaient être en retard si ça continuait. De nervosité, il se mit à tapoter de l'index sur le cadeau qu'il tenait toujours. Il baissa les yeux dessus et sourit, avant de le glisser dans la poche intérieure de son manteau.

Le cadeau d'anniversaire de Duo était enfin arrivé. Sous l'emballage, dans l'écrin de velours noir reposait une croix en argent finement ciselée. Les amis du danseur au grand complet s'étaient cotisés pour lui offrir ce qu'il désirait depuis longtemps sans jamais pouvoir se l'offrir. Et pour cause, le prix était exorbitant car ce bijou était l'œuvre d'un éminent joaillier que Duo admirait depuis des années pour la beauté de ses créations. C'était le cadeau parfait pour redonner définitivement le sourire au jeune homme après le calvaire qu'il avait vécu ces derniers mois.

Malgré quelques péripéties, retards pour cause de grèves et autres incidents administratifs au sein de la bijouterie, le pendentif était finalement arrivé. Mais juste à temps, le jour même de l'anniversaire du danseur. Quatre et Trowa, qui avaient passé la commande, étaient donc sortis en catastrophe en cette fin de journée pour aller le récupérer.

Trowa sortit enfin du magasin mais il avait à peine posé un pied sur le trottoir que Quatre l'agrippait par la manche de son manteau et le tirait littéralement parmi les rares passants encore dehors à cette heure.

- C'est pas trop tôt, marmonna le blond. J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais sortir. Maintenant, dépêche-toi ou on va être en retard.

- Calme-toi mon ange, répondit Trowa passant les bras autour de sa taille pour l'immobiliser. Il fallait bien que je paye avant de partir, et puis….On est pas si pressé que ça. Wufei et les autres finissent les préparatifs de la fête, et Heero a dit qu'il occuperait Duo le temps nécessaire pour que tout soit prêt. Alors….reste calme.

- Excuse-moi, murmura Quatre le visage enfoui dans le cou de son petit ami. Je veux juste que tout soit parfait pour l'anniversaire de Duo… Mais peut-être que j'en fais un peu trop…

- Je crois aussi, fit Trowa avec un sourire.

Ils recommencèrent à avancer plus lentement, main dans la main et Quatre reprit :

- A propos de Heero et Duo…On n'a pas eu le temps d'en parler avec tout ce qui s'est passé…Mais, tu savais que ces deux-là se sont embrassés ?

- Oui, Heero me l'a dit…mais c'était il y a des semaines…et il m'a dit également que Duo l'avait repoussé juste après, sans pour autant m'en donner l'explication. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non, soupira Quatre, Duo n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus.

- En tout cas, même si Heero n'a pas voulu le montrer, j'ai vu que ce rejet lui a fait mal…beaucoup plus mal qu'il ne veut bien se l'avouer…

- Il doit être patient…même si c'est dur…Il faudra encore du temps avant que Duo ne soit prêt à engager réellement une relation plus intime avec lui. Il a trop peur de souffrir une fois de plus à cause de ses sentiments…mais aussi, il a surtout peur de faire souffrir Heero….. Néanmoins, je garde espoir. Je suis sûr qu'ils finiront par se trouver...Comme nous l'avons fait…

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison, sourit Trowa en l'embrassant doucement.

Quand il relâcha ses lèvres, il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il fronça un instant les sourcils avant de reprendre :

- Il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir. Que dirais-tu…

- De prendre le raccourci et rentrer plus vite, conclut Quatre. C'est une excellente idée, j'étais justement en train d'y penser.

Continuant leur route, ils empruntèrent quelques mètres plus loin une petite rue sombre qui serpentait entre de hauts immeubles. Elle était peu fréquentée, étroite, encombrée de vieux cartons et de larges poubelles mais réduisait considérablement le chemin pour retourner au « Double H ».

Quatre et Trowa y avaient parcouru une trentaine de mètre quand ils entendirent un bruit de verre brisé derrière eux. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil et virent que trois hommes de forte corpulence avaient également emprunté la ruelle. N'y prêtant pas plus attention, les deux amants voulurent poursuivre leur chemin. Mais devant eux avaient brusquement surgi trois autres personnes.

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à paniquer quand les six individus se rapprochèrent d'eux, un sourire dangereux et narquois sur leur visage épais. Tremblant, Quatre serra la main de son petit ami avec angoisse et Trowa l'entoura de ses bras pour tenter de le rassurer.

Ils furent rapidement acculés contre un mur et attendirent fébrilement un geste quelconque venant des hommes et qui expliquerait ce qu'ils leur voulaient. Mais contre toute attente, ce fut une voix douce qui s'éleva :

- Bonsoir. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir après toutes ces années.

Sortant de l'ombre, deux hommes s'avancèrent vers Quatre et Trowa. Le premier avait de longs cheveux blonds platine et des yeux bleus presque transparents mais il leur était inconnu. Contrairement au second, dont le visage parfait et le sourire enjôleur cachaient un cœur diabolique.

- Treize, cracha Trowa. Ce n'est certainement pas un plaisir partagé.

- Voyons… est-ce ainsi qu'on traite un vieil ami ? Tu me déçois beaucoup, Trowa… Mais je dois dire que je commence à être habitué….Après la façon dont vous avez influencé Duo contre moi il y a cinq ans….Mais d'une certaine manière, je dois vous en remercier. Ces années de prison m'ont permis de lier de nouvelles relations, d'en tirer plus de pouvoirs et de développer un nouveau buisines très lucratif…C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a permis de vous amenez ici ce soir.

- Que veux-tu dire, demanda Trowa intrigué.

- C'est simple. J'ai utilisé mon influence pour retarder l'arrivée du cadeau que vous aviez commandé. J'avais tout planifié pour que ce soir, vous soyez exactement là où je le voulais. Ici, dans cette ruelle, à ma merci…. Vous avez réussi à tout me prendre en m'envoyant en prison. Mais j'en suis sorti plus puissant et je compte bien tout récupérer…..surtout mon bien le plus précieux, « l'Ange déchu ». Ses anciens clients ne l'ont pas oublié et attendent son retour avec impatience. Et il me tarde de goûter à nouveau pleinement à son corps délicieux.

- Ne t'approche pas de Duo, siffla Quatre haineux.

- Et comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher, rigola Treize.

Il fit un geste de la main et ses hommes se jetèrent sur le couple, les séparant pour ensuite les immobiliser.

- Il y a cinq ans, tu m'as trahi Trowa, continua Treize en le regardant intensément. Tu m'appartenais mais tu t'es rebellé contre mon autorité. Et pourquoi cela ? Pour les yeux de ce bel ange…

Il s'était approché de Quatre en disant cela et il lui releva le menton, l'examinant attentivement. Le blond essaya de se soustraire à cet examen, en vain.

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire, reprit Treize, mais tu as très bon goût, mon cher Trowa. Pour la beauté, il égale presque Duo. Tu permets que je vérifie si c'est également le cas dans d'autres domaines ?

Comprenant ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, Trowa pâlit brusquement et tenta de se dégager des mains qui l'entravaient mais sans succès. Les hommes qui le retenaient étaient trop forts. Il se mit à crier mais après un nouveau signe de Treize, il se retrouva vite bâillonner et regarda, impuissant, son petit ami paralysé par la peur.

- Zechs, fit Treize en se tournant vers l'homme aux cheveux longs. Tu veux bien aller surveiller l'entrée de la ruelle avec Josh ? Je ne voudrais pas être dérangé.

Le blond acquiesça avec une expression bizarre et s'éloigna avec l'un des hommes qui retenaient Quatre.

L'un des ceux qui restaient obligea le jeune homme à s'agenouiller, lui tirant les bras vers l'arrière et lui enfonçant profondément un genou au creux des reins. Quatre fut contraint de relever la tête pour soulager la douleur de son dos et se retrouva le visage face à l'entre-jambe de Treize, debout devant lui. Avec dextérité, celui-ci détacha son pantalon et présenta son sexe tendu devant la bouche de Quatre. Le blond tenta de détourner la tête mais on la lui maintenait solidement. Il essaya de garder la bouche obstinément fermée, voulant échapper à tout prix à ce que Treize prévoyait de lui faire.

Néanmoins, d'un regard, celui-ci donna un ordre muet à ses hommes et l'un d'eux tordit violement le bras du jeune arabe. Sous la douleur, il ne put alors s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche pour hurler mais son cri fut étouffé par le membre de Treize s'y engouffrant.

Commença alors pour Quatre une torture interminable. A chaque coup de rein d'une lenteur insoutenable, le sexe de Treize cognait contre le fond de sa gorge, l'étranglant, lui donnant envie de vomir. Il aurait voulu refermer les dents et mordre sauvagement l'objet de son supplice mais son tortionnaire avait glissé une main à la base de sa mâchoire et la lui bloquait.

Quatre avait fermé les yeux et ne voyait plus ce qui l'entourait, cet homme, ce monstre qui détruisait un peu plus leur vie en lui faisait subir ce qu'il avait fait à Trowa pendant des années. Mais ce n'était pas pour échapper au sourire dément et satisfait de Treize qu'il l'avait fait. Non, c'était pour ne plus croiser le regard terne et bouleversé de Trowa, qu'on obligeait à assister sans qu'il puisse réagir à cette scène ignoble. Des larmes de désespoir commencèrent lentement à glisser sur ses joues pâles.

Une éternité parut s'écouler avant que les mouvements n'accélèrent, augmentant un peu plus son dégoût et ses haut-le-cœur. Treize semblait prendre un immense plaisir à essayer de s'enfoncer toujours plus loin et plus fort dans sa gorge, sans se soucier de sa respiration difficile.

Jusqu'à ce que, enfin, il éjacule dans sa bouche avec un râle de contentement. Il se retira presque aussitôt et Quatre tenta de tout recracher. Mais Treize plaqua immédiatement une main sur ses lèvres et s'accroupit devant lui.

- Pour être un gentil garçon,…il faut que tu avales.

Quatre détourna la tête, refusant d'obéir et cherchant à se libérer. Devant l'obstination du jeune homme, Treize eut un sourire ironique.

- On dirait que tu as besoin d'une petite motivation, fit-il.

Il claqua des doigts et redressa la tête de Quatre, en l'empoignant par les cheveux, pour qu'il soit face à son petit ami. L'un des hommes qui retenait celui-ci commença à rire grassement et empoigna le bras gauche de son prisonnier. Il le tordit lentement et le visage de Trowa se crispa sous la douleur. Jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement sonore retentisse. Le hurlement qu'il poussa fut étouffé par son bâillon. Quatre se remit à pleurer et voulant épargner à son amant plus de souffrance, il obéit enfin et avala le sperme de Treize en hoquetant sous ses sanglots. Satisfait, celui-ci caressa du bout des doigts ses lèvres où la substance blanche se mêlait aux larmes.

Mais aussitôt après, Quatre fut relevé sans ménagement et on lui enleva violement son manteau. Il se retrouva le torse plaqué contre une poubelle et ses bras furent maintenus solidement sur le couvercle de plastique. Il entendit derrière lui le bruit caractéristique d'un couteau que l'on ouvre et il tourna la tête pour voir Treize s'approcher, l'arme dans la main et son éternel sourire sur les lèvres.

Avec minutie, il déchira de sa lame les vêtements du blond, le laissant nu et vulnérable sous ses mains déjà entreprenantes. Il s'amusa à caresser chaque centimètre de la peau pâle, léchant les minces filets de sang là ou le couteau avait entaillé l'épiderme fragile, se délectant des frissons qui parcouraient le corps de sa victime, frissons de froid mais surtout de terreur.

Quatre perçut vaguement les cris étouffés de Trowa mais son cœur battait si fort qu'il assourdissait tous les autres sons et couvrait ses sensations. Il sentit malgré tout deux mains empoigner fermement ses hanches et un instant après, Treize le pénétra brutalement d'un coup de rein.

Quatre aurait voulu hurler tant la douleur fut atroce. Cette horrible brûlure dans sa chair, cette abominable sensation d'être brusquement déchiré en deux, c'était insoutenable. Il aurait voulu crier pour décharger une partie de sa souffrance mais pas même un murmure ne put franchir ses lèvres. Treize y avait de nouveau plaqué sa paume. Ecrasant un peu plus le corps de Quatre contre la poubelle, il se pencha vers son oreille, souffla sur les quelques mèches dorées qui la recouvraient avant d'y murmurer :

- Oh non, mon ange. Il est bien trop tôt pour crier. Ce serait vraiment dommage qu'on soit interrompu avant d'avoir fini…

Pour accentuer ses derniers mots, il lui asséna un violent coup de rein qui plongea Quatre plus profondément dans la douleur. Mais malgré cela, dans une vaine tentative de se rebeller, il mordit la main de Treize jusqu'au sang.

La réplique de celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Il augmenta la fréquence et la force de ses mouvements, allant toujours plus loin et plus violement dans le corps de Quatre. Le cerveau du blond perdit tout contact avec la réalité et il ne sentit même pas son sang se mettre à couler le long de ses cuisses, chaque coup de buttoir de son violeur aggravant ses blessures internes. Sans s'en rendre compte, il tourna lentement la tête vers son petit ami, libérant sa bouche de l'emprise de Treize. Trowa put voir ses lèvres murmurer son prénom et ses yeux devenir flous avant qu'ils ne se ferment et que Quatre sombre dans l'inconscience.

Trowa eut alors un sursaut de colère et recommença à se débattre, si fort malgré son bras cassé que les trois hommes qui le retenaient durent rappeler en renfort le dénommé Josh qui était parti surveiller l'entrée de la ruelle. A eux quatre, ils se mirent à frapper Trowa jusqu'à ce que, blessé et épuisé, il cesse de lutter et tombe à genoux, la respiration saccadée et sifflante.

Au même moment, Treize se libéra en Quatre avec un râle de plaisir. Il se retira du corps meurtri et ramassant sur le sol les lambeaux des vêtements de sa victime, il se nettoya de son sang avant de se rhabiller. Il fit ensuite signe à ses hommes et ils lâchèrent le jeune homme. Quatre glissa doucement sur le couvercle de la poubelle et s'écroula au sol, inconscient.

Treize se rapprocha de Trowa mais, à cet instant, l'homme aux cheveux longs fit irruption dans la ruelle en remettant quelque chose dans sa poche et s'adressa à son chef.

- J'ai capté les fréquences de la police. Un appel anonyme leur a signalé des cris dans cette rue. Plusieurs patrouilles sont en route. On ferait mieux de filer et….

Treize l'agrippa brutalement par le col de son manteau et le fit taire d'un baiser sauvage. Quand il le relâcha enfin, Zechs essuya du revers de la main un filet de sang coulant de ses lèvres pendant que l'autre reprenait.

- C'est moi qui donne les ordres, ne l'oublie jamais, fit-il d'une voix basse et dangereuse….Allez-y, j'ai encore quelque chose à dire à ce cher Trowa. Je vous rejoins tout de suite.

Obéissant, Zechs commença à s'éloigner suivi par les autres hommes. Ils avaient relâché Trowa, toujours à genoux, qui menaçait à tout instant de s'effondrer sur le béton. Treize s'agenouilla près de lui et lui releva le visage avec un sourire démoniaque.

- Avant de partir, je vais te charger d'un message pour Duo…..Qu'il ne se fasse aucune illusion… Depuis qu'il m'a échappé après ma sortie de prison, ….j'avais tout prévu, à aucun moment je ne l'ai quitté des yeux… Si je l'ai laissé respirer ces dernières semaines, c'est pour qu'il comprenne bien que quoi qu'il arrive, aussi loin qu'il veuille fuir….il ne m'échappera jamais. J'ai fais exprès de lui faire croire que j'avais abandonné l'idée de le récupérer pour qu'aujourd'hui, il prenne douloureusement conscience de cette seule et unique vérité : IL EST ET RESTERA A MOI….Avec ce qui vient de se passer, je veux qu'il sache que, s'il s'obstine à me résister, chaque personne qui compte à ses yeux en payera le prix fort…S'il ne veut pas que cela se reproduise, il sait ce qu'il doit faire….

Il ôta le bâillon de Trowa et caressa doucement sa joue. Le jeune homme le repoussa vivement mais son mouvement lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il tomba sur le sol, sous le léger rire de Treize.

- Ah oui….et tu souhaiteras à mon ange…un joyeux anniversaire…

Treize s'éloigna lentement et disparut dans les ombres de la ruelle. Toujours au sol, Trowa réussit à se redresser légèrement. Ignorant ses membres douloureux et étouffant ses gémissements de souffrance, il rampa péniblement jusqu'au corps inerte de son petit ami et vit avec angoisse qu'il respirait à peine.

Trowa porta une main tremblante sur son torse pâle et la posa sur son cœur. Il ne fut nullement soulager en le sentant pulser fortement et de façon très irrégulière.

Une goutte d'eau tomba brusquement sur le dos de sa main. Il crut un instant qu'il s'agissait de ses larmes mais il constata rapidement que ses yeux étaient secs. Il avait été incapable de verser une seule larme, malgré tout ce qu'il venait de voir et de subir. Et c'est à cet instant qu'il comprit ce que voulaient dire ceux qui prétendaient que certaines douleurs étaient au-delà des larmes…. Il venait de le vivre….

Trowa releva la tête pour remarquer que l'averse qui menaçait depuis plusieurs minutes commençait enfin.

Une autre goutte tomba sur les cuisses souillées de Quatre, une troisième suivit sur le paquet cadeau de Duo qui gisait près d'eux. Puis une autre et encore une autre…..

En quelques secondes, un véritable déluge s'abattit sur leurs corps. C'est alors que Trowa entendit la sirène hurlante d'une voiture de police de plus en plus proche. Il garda les yeux ouverts encore un peu pour apercevoir des agents se précipiter vers eux.

Juste avant de se laisser à son tour submerger par la douleur et de perdre connaissance.

A SUIVRE.

_+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

_Kiki se cache derrière un arbre pour échapper à une horde déchaînée de lecteurs en colère et brandit timidement ce panneau :_

ON NE TUE PAS L'AUTEUR SOUS PEINE DE NE PAS AVOIR DE SUITE, NI DE HAPPY END ………….SI, SI, C'EST ENCORE POSSIBLE MAIS POUR CELA, JE DOIS RESTER EN VIE………..PUIS-JE VOUS DEMANDER UNE PETITE REVIEW APRES CE CARNAGE ?


	8. Culpabilité et colère

Auteur : Qui d'autre que Moi ?

Titre : M'emmèneras-tu au paradis ?

Série : Gundam Wing.

Genre : UA, yaoï, beaucoup de angst encore une fois pour ce chapitre…

Couple : 3+4+3. Quant à Heero et Duo, leur cas semble de plus en plus désespéré.

Disclamer : Il n'y a pas grand-chose à moi dans cette histoire, hormis le scénario. J'emprunte juste les g-boys et je ne me fais pas le moindre centime avec ces écrits.

* * *

Mes plus plates excuses! Je me prosterne devant vous pour implorer votre pardon pour ce retard interminable. 

Je n'avais pas conscience que cela fait plus d'un an que je n'ai pas updaté cette fic. Oubli, manque d'inspiration, à moins que je ne plaide la folie passagère ( pas si passagère que ça) pour expliquer cette horrible situation.

Je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews et je m'en excuse mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, maintenant que ce chapitre est écrit. Et à partir de maintenant j'y réponds dès que je les aurais.

Néanmoins je vous remercie tous infiniment pour avoir laissé quelques messages à mon attention, que ce soit des critiques, des menaces de mort ou des encouragements à écrire la suite.

Un grand merci donc à:

**DemonLoulou / Didilove37 / Lucy-hp / Onarluca / Liline / Shiashini / White Damon / Heiji / Syt the Evil Angel / Echizen D Luffy / Aki no Sabaku / Wilam / Greynono / Nushan ynis / Choupi.**

Et surtout merci de m'avoir secouée pour que j'écrive enfin la suite. Vos commentaires exaspérés par l'attente pour me motiver à écrire ont fait mouche.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Culpabilité et colère. 

La moto blanche s'arrêta en dérapant, les pneus crissant violement sur le bitume. Le conducteur n'eut pas le temps d'immobiliser l'engin que le passager sautait sur le sol. Celui-ci se mit aussitôt à courir, en détachant son casque les mains tremblantes. Il s'énerva sur l'attache mais sans ralentir sa progression, il finit par réussir à ôter sa protection, ce qui libéra une longue natte châtain.

- DUO ! Attends-moi !

Heero arracha les clés du contact et poursuivit le jeune homme qui s'engouffrait dans les urgences de l'hôpital Saint Gabriel. Quand le brun y entra à son tour, Duo harcelait l'infirmière à l'accueil pour obtenir le numéro de chambre de leurs amis.

D'un geste timide face à l'éclat quasi hystérique des pupilles améthystes, elle lui désigna un couloir. Duo s'y élança sans se soucier de Heero, slalomant difficilement derrière lui entre les médecins et les patients.

Au détour du couloir, Duo aperçut à quelques mètres de là un policier, prenant des notes tout en parlant avec Trowa. Le jeune danseur appela son ami qui tourna la tête vers lui. Heero sur ses talons, Duo les rejoignit rapidement. Il laissa tomber son casque à terre, où il atterrit dans un bruit sourd, et il enlaça désespérément le barman. En lui rendant son étreinte, Trowa eut une grimace de douleur, ce qui poussa Duo à le relâcher aussitôt.

- Pardon Tro… Que s'est-il passé ? T'es blessé ? Où ? Et Quatre ?...

Les réponses n'arrivèrent pas tout de suite. Trowa jeta un coup d'œil au policier à ses cotés et celui-ci referma son bloc note en souriant tristement.

- Ce sera tout pour l'instant, déclara-t-il avec douceur. Si jamais un détail vous revient, n'hésitez surtout pas à nous contacter. De notre coté, nous allons essayer de retrouver l'auteur de l'appel anonyme.

Il salua les trois amis d'un signe de tête et partit. Duo et Heero attendirent qu'il soit hors de vue pour questionner Trowa.

- Un appel anonyme, demanda le japonais. Mais bon sang, que s'est-il passé ?

- On nous a juste dit que Quatre et toi étiez à l'hôpital sans préciser ce qui vous était arrivé, continua Duo.

- Nous avons été agressés, laissa tomber Trowa dans un murmure. Quelqu'un a prévenu anonymement la police…même s'il était déjà trop tard….

Il baissa la tête quand les souvenirs revinrent brutalement dans son esprit à ces mots,…. la douleur physique, le rire diabolique et pervers de Treize….les yeux de Quatre brouillés par les larmes de souffrance….. Trowa releva les yeux et ses deux amis purent voir les perles salées qui menaçaient de couler.

- C'était Treize, lâcha-t-il d'une voix atone.

Duo eut un mouvement de recul, saisi par la panique. Heero s'approcha aussitôt pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules mais son ami se dégagea d'un geste brusque alors que les larmes commençaient à dévaler silencieusement ses joues. Ses pupilles emplies par l'angoisse fixaient celles de Trowa dans une demande muette. Celui-ci y répondit la gorge nouée.

- Quatre et moi étions partis chercher ton cadeau d'anniversaire….Il nous a coincés alors que nous avions pris le raccourci pour rentrer…..Il avait sept gars avec lui, complètement à ses ordres.

- Que vous ont-ils fait, questionna faiblement Heero.

- J'ai un bras cassé et trois côtes fêlées, sans compter pas mal d'hématomes……J'ai été tabassé par plusieurs d'entre eux pendant que Treize……Il a…Il a violé Quatre….

Duo se mit à secouer la tête comme pour se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un cauchemar. Il ne cessait de lâcher faiblement une suite sans fin de « non » désespérés mais Trowa continuait, inexorablement.

- Pour moi, c'est plus impressionnant qu'autre chose….Je ne vais pas si mal finalement. Mais l'état de Quatre est beaucoup plus inquiétant. Du moins son état psychologique…..

- Comment va-t-il, articula péniblement le natté.

Trowa se tourna vers la porte fermée d'une chambre derrière lui mais ne fit aucun geste pour s'en approcher.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua-t-il d'une voix tremblante d'impuissance. Je n'ai pas pu le voir depuis qu'on a fini de me soigner. Mais on m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis son réveil…Iria est à ses cotés en ce moment…et je ne peux qu'attendre sans rien pouvoir faire…

Il se tut un instant, la gorge nouée par l'angoisse, et hésita un peu avant de se décider à reprendre. Malgré la douleur que cela allait lui faire, il ne pouvait laisser Duo dans l'ignorance des motivations de Treize.

- Treize m'a chargé d'un message pour toi, souffla-t-il difficilement à son ami.

Trowa posa sa main valide sur l'épaule de Duo, essayant de paraître aussi calme que possible pour diminuer la culpabilité qui, il le savait, allait bientôt envahir son ami. Il lui répéta très exactement les paroles de ce monstre qui prenait un plaisir pervers à détruire leurs vies.

Chaque mot s'enfonça dans le cœur de Duo comme autant de coups de couteau. Sur son visage d'une pâleur cadavérique, ses yeux étaient vides et ternes. Et quand il parla enfin, sa voix était sourde et brisée. Mais ce qui alerta et effraya ses amis fut la profonde résignation qu'il y avait dedans.

- Ce que je dois faire ?... le rejoindre…C'est la seule solution pour empêcher….

- TU ES FOU, protesta véhément Heero. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas sérieux ? Tu ne vas pas faire CA ?

- TAIS-TOI, hurla Duo en se retournant vers lui. Tout est de ta faute. Si je ne t'avais pas écouté…si j'étais allé voir Treize….

- Si tu avais fait ça, c'est toi qui serait en ce moment dans un lit d'hôpital et peut-être même à la morgue…

- Peu m'importe ce qui peut m'arriver. Je ne veux pas que ceux que j'aime souffrent à cause de moi. Si tu ne m'avais pas retenu, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. C'EST DE TA FAUTE.

- Est-ce que tu le penses vraiment, murmura le japonais.

Duo ne répondit pas mais son regard valait tous les discours du monde. Et pour la toute première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Heero fut profondément blessé par les mots que Duo lui avait crachés au visage, Dieu savait pourtant qu'ils avaient été nombreux et cruels pendant les multiples crises du jeune homme.

Heero le fixa de longs instants, interdit, attendant un mot ou un geste, n'importe quoi qui lui prouverait que Duo regrettait ses dernières paroles. Mais rien ne vint.

Alors la souffrance sur son visage laissa place à la colère, il serra les poings et sa mâchoire se crispa violement. Puis il fit demi-tour, les membres tendus et partit sous le regard noir de Duo et celui bouleversé de Trowa.

- DUO !

Le cri fit tourner la tête de l'interpellé et de Trowa, et ils découvrirent Quatre, soutenu par sa sœur. La chemise verte de l'hôpital accentuait son teint pâle, le rendant blafard, et ses traits crispés indiquaient clairement son état extrême de fatigue et de tension. Duo se jeta presque sur son ami mais avant même qu'il le touche, une gifle étonnement puissante du blond le propulsa au sol où il resta assis, amorphe. Quatre se pencha vers lui malgré son corps vacillant et articula d'une voix dure entre ses dents serrées.

- Ne dis pas et ne fais pas n'importe quoi, Duo…. Le seul coupable, c'est Treize….Et c'est pour cela que je vais porter plainte contre lui. Cela aurait dû être fait depuis longtemps mais par respect pour toi, nous n'avons rien fait...Il n'y a personne d'autre que lui à blâmer pour ce qui est arrivé. Ce n'est pas ta faute et encore moins celle de Heero.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent dans le silence pesant qui suivit cette déclaration. Et Duo qui avait écouté sans réagir, sembla enfin revenir à la réalité. Il releva la tête vers son meilleur ami, le regard perdu.

- Mon dieu, Quatre, gémit-il …..Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? ….. Heero… Je l'ai…J'ai…

Voyant la détresse de son ami, l'expression de Quatre s'adoucit un peu et il lui souffla de sa voix habituelle, au ton calme et maîtrisé.

- Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard. Va le rejoindre si tu ne veux pas le perdre.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais….Il ne peut être qu'au club. Tu y vas tout de suite, ordonna le blond.

Duo se remit lentement debout. Il regarda le blond dans les yeux et celui-ci se contenta de l'encourager en hochant doucement la tête. Le natté lui répondit d'un faible sourire. Puis il s'élança dans les couloirs de l'hôpital en direction de la sortie.

Quand Duo fut hors de vue, l'effort que Quatre s'était imposé pour sermonner son ami et rester debout eut raison de lui. Son corps chancela subitement, vidé de ses forces et il s'évanouit dans les bras de sa sœur, sous le cri paniqué de son petit ami.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Duo ouvrit la porte du club et s'y engouffra en courant, le souffle court. Comme il l'avait craint, malgré un ridicule petit espoir, Heero ne l'avait pas attendu et avait quitté l'hôpital sans se retourner. Le natté s'était donc rué dans le métro pour tenter de le rattraper. Il avait pu constater par la fenêtre que les rues étaient en partie embouteillées et s'était dit qu'avec un peu de chance, il arriverait au « Heaven or Hell » juste après Heero.

Mais maintenant qu'il était dans la salle décorée pour la fête surprise que ses amis avaient organisée pour son anniversaire, mais désespérément vide, il avait peur d'être arrivé trop tard.

La démarche fébrile, il monta l'escalier qui menait à leur appartement et repoussant la porte entrouverte, il pénétra dans le salon, tendant l'oreille, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il essaya de saisir le moindre bruit mais tout était sinistrement silencieux.

Rongé par l'angoisse, Duo avança vers la chambre de Heero. Mais passant devant la sienne, il s'arrêta brusquement en voyant une feuille punaisée sur la porte. Il leva les mains et la détacha doucement avant de lire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au fur et à mesure qu'ils parcouraient les mots, et avant d'arriver à la fin, il se précipita vers la chambre de son colocataire, persuadé de la trouver vide. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et elle alla se cogner contre le mur.

De dos, Heero était en train de sortir ses affaires des armoires pour les plier soigneusement. Le japonais se retourna légèrement pour voir qui venait de faire cette entrée fracassante et quand il vit Duo, il continua de remplir les valises qui étaient ouvertes sur son lit comme si de rien était.

Le soulagement que Duo avait ressenti en le voyant encore là, se dissipa aussitôt devant cette attitude glaciale et sa main se crispa nerveusement sur la feuille qu'il n'avait pas lâchée. La secouant en l'air pour appuyer ses mots, il demanda d'une voix rauque :

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Heero poursuivit sa tâche sans répondre, ni même le regarder. Duo avança près de lui, empoigna son bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face et lui mit la feuille sous les yeux.

- Qu'est ce que c'est, répéta-t-il tremblant.

- Ca se voit non, cracha Heero. C'est ma lettre de démission.

- Je ne l'accepte pas, s'exclama Duo en déchirant la feuille en plusieurs morceaux. Tu ne peux pas partir !

- Et pourquoi pas, hein ?

Il se dégagea d'un geste rageur, obligeant Duo à reculer. Ses yeux cobalt brûlaient d'une fureur indescriptible et on pouvait voir à son corps tremblant qu'il faisait d'énormes efforts pour ne pas exploser totalement.

- J'en ai assez que tu joues avec moi, Duo…Tout à l'heure, tu me rejetais violement et maintenant, tu me demandes de rester ? Je ne suis pas un yoyo que tu peux manipuler à ta guise. Tu veux que je reste ? Alors donne moi une raison de le faire…Parce que là, franchement, moi, je n'en vois aucune…Je ne comprends plus rien…. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, où on en est tous les deux….

Sa voix s'éteignit un peu plus à chaque mot prononcé, la colère laissant place à l'amertume.

- Donne-moi une raison de rester…. Une seule, lâcha-t-il dans un murmure.

Un silence lourd s'installa alors entre eux. Silence tendu pour Heero qui attendait, angoissé pour Duo qui cherchait à trouver les mots justes. Il savait ce qu'il aurait voulu dire mais n'y arrivait pas. Il hésita longtemps, tête basse, mais il parla enfin, même si ce n'était pas les mots qu'il aurait vraiment voulu prononcer et qu'ils étaient balbutiants.

- Tu ne comprends plus rien ?...Heero, gémit-il,… je suis encore plus perdu que toi… Tout est sens dessus dessous dans ma tête et mon cœur…Et j'ai l'impression de devenir un peu plus fou à chaque seconde qui passe….Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je ne supporterai pas ton départ. Malgré tout ce que je t'ai dit et fait, tu es la seule chose qui me fasse tenir…Si jamais tu t'en vas, Treize aura gagné, car je n'aurais plus la force de lui résister….

Il releva enfin les yeux, plongeant volontairement dans ceux d'Heero en dépit de la froideur qu'ils exprimaient et lui souffla d'une voix désespérée :

- Reste, je t'en supplie…

Le visage et les yeux impénétrables, Heero se contenta de le fixer pendant des instants qui parurent interminables à Duo.

- Très bien, finit-il par soupirer….Je reste… Mais je ne sais vraiment pas si je fais une erreur ou non…

Duo encaissa ces mots sans rien dire et Heero lui tourna de nouveau le dos, sans un regard de plus. Ce qui blessa profondément le jeune danseur, encore plus que ses mots. Il sentit qu'il ne parviendrait plus à retenir ses larmes et refusant de les laisser encore une fois couler devant Heero, il sortit de la chambre en courant, allant s'enfermer dans la sienne.

Seul, Heero finit de replacer méthodiquement ses vêtements, puis ses valises à leur place. Il referma ensuite ses armoires et resta immobile quelques instants. Mais soudain, ses mains se crispèrent et son poing droit percuta violement le miroir de la penderie, qui explosa en milliers d'étoiles.

La respiration haletante, il demeura sans bouger pendant une éternité, son sang gouttant lentement. Puis, il s'écroula à genoux, le front contre la glace brisée, une larme glissant sur sa joue pour aller mourir sans bruit sur le sol.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

Encore un chapitre de fini et encore un chapitre où tout va mal ! 

Mais une chose est sûre, quand on touche le fond, on ne peut que remonter.

Le prochain apportera un peu de paix et de réconfort à nos héros, c'est une promesse.

Sinon,….Reviews ?

Kiki


End file.
